In Your Room
by Greenhough15
Summary: No curse. No magic. Regina and Emma are teenagers in high school. Regina is the popular girl, who keeps all the boys drooling over her, but wants more than the boy with the hot body. Emma is the new girl around and makes one hell of an impression on Regina. Can these two get past the expactions of high school drama, family drama, and just see each other. Swan Queen is end game.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N – Hello Swan Queen Fans. This is my first Swan Queen fan-fiction so please give it a chance. I am going to try and make it a slow burn, but when the fame burs, it is going to burn bright. Hope you all enjoy and please leave comments and review; I would love to hear what you all have to say.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

New home. New people. Same disappointing outcome. I'm 17 now. Soon no home will take me and I'll have to live out of my car. I don't know what I keep doing wrong. I try and stay out of trouble, do my work. I'm a good student. I really don't see what else I could do.

"Swan!" I stood out of panic. "We got you a new home. Let's move." I picked up my single bag and my car keys. That was everything I owned. So I followed out the station and towards the cars. Graham got into the police cruiser, and I got into my little yellow bug, and followed behind him. No way in hell I would go in the same car as him. Last time I did that, since I turned 16, he tried to kiss me at a gas station. Who does that to a person? No, I promised I would keep my distance from him.

I have never really had much luck with men. Most of the dads at my homes have either been drunks, or abusive. And if there were any boys in the house they normally enjoyed playing rough. I learnt to handle myself, but that was up until there were about 13, 14 at that point they started getting a bit too strong to beat in an arm wrestle. I stayed out of the way from then on, and let them get on with it. I guess that's why my image of men has never been very positive. I never had a good example.

Graham pulled up in front of a place that looked more like a business than a home. I grabbed my stuff from the passenger seat, and climbed out the car.

"Here you are. Don't screw this up. If you wreck this up I don't know if I can find you a new home." He says it like I mean to get kicked out of places. I turned to face the front of…

"Granny's?" What was this place? Before I could ask Graham anything, he was already back in the cruiser and hitting the road. Guess I was introducing myself. He hasn't exactly liked me since I got him in trouble with his super visor about the gas station incident.

As I entered the building I saw a café basically. A bar, tables, people. They all looked fairly happy and I stood out like a sore thumb. A girl, who I assumed worked as a waitress here, judging by the apron wrapped around her tiny waist, came up to me. She was wearing clothes…I think.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I think I'm meant to be here. Graham just…"

"Oh you must be Emma Swan. Granny has been expecting you here all day. Come on, I'll show you around." She was spunky, I liked it. It was a nice change from the usual disappointed greeting I got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We started off with looking around the ground floor, but there wasn't much to see, so Ruby led me up the stairs.

"So how long have you known Granny? And also, what is Granny's actual name?" Ruby turned to look at me and almost seemed petrified.

"Never call Granny by her first name. She absolutely hates it."

"How can I call her it, if I don't even know it?"

"Exactly, if you don't know it, you can't get in trouble for it. There are very few people that actually know her name, myself included, and she prefers to keep it that way."

"Okay, well that answered my second question. What about the first? How long have you lived with Granny?" We made it to the second floor and Ruby guided me down the hallway.

"Oh well, I'm Granny's actual granddaughter. My parents died when I was younger. They liked to go camping a lot, but they would leave me with Granny. They thought I would wonder off and get lost. One time they went camping, and were found by a pack of wolves."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Shit. Great start Emma. Upset the granddaughter of the women you're being cared for by.

"Don't sweat it. Really, I moved on a long time ago." It turned quiet as we slowly made our way down the windy hallway. "So what about you? I told you mine. Can you tell me yours?" I could tell she was treading carefully, and it was kind of sweet.

"It's just been me for as long as I can remember. I've been in and out of homes since I was a baby. Some places were nicer than others but none of them ever lasted very long."

"Wow, and here I am feeling sorry for myself. At least I knew my parents."

"Hey like you said 'I moved on a long tm ago.' And the last thing I am looking for is sympathy." She turned away from me and we didn't say another word until we reached the room at the end of the hall.

"Here you are. Room number four. Do you want me to help get you settled?"

"No thanks. I think I can find everything just fine."

"Okay cool." She turned to walk away just as a question popped into my head. I had to stop her. The question was too much for me to wait to have to ask her.

"One quick question though." She moved to face me, and I suddenly became nervous to ask.

"Shoot"

"Okay, well. Please don't take this the wrong way, but if Granny has you, why would she take me in?" She leaned onto the door frame mulling the question over.

"I don't know. I've been kind of rebellious towards Granny lately. Maybe she thinks taking in someone my own age, I might become friends with them and be a 'better behaved child.' I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to be friends with you, you seem like a really nice person, but I doubt it would change anything with Granny."

"Fair enough. I won't pry any further." I opened the door to my room, and picked up my bag. "So can I stay in here all night or what?"

"Oh gosh no. comedown to the diner whenever you're ready for dinner. Just grab a table, I'll be sure to get to you as soon as I can. I got to go before Granny realises I left. You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'm sure. Go before granny, who I have yet to meet, realises you're gone, and you get in trouble."

"Thanks." She turned and practically sprinted down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, I entered the room and had a quick look around, before sitting down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess I must have dozed off because when I looked over at the clock it was 7:45pm. I rolled out of bed and unpacked a few of my things before I took a quick shower and headed down stairs. I grabbed a booth around the back and waited for Ruby to come over. As I waited I saw all the customers come in and out of the door. Not long after I sat down, Ruby came over.

"So, did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah, I took a little nap; it's been a long few days."

"Fair enough." She pulled out a pen and pad and opened her mouth again. "So what can I get you?" I took a quick glance over the menu and made a very easy decision.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger, fries and…" the bell above the door caught my attention and so did the gorgeous figure walking through the frame. "…you can tell me who that is." Ruby turned her gaze to the girl walking through the door and smiled.

"That is the mayor's daughter." She faced back to me still smiling "Be careful. Her bite is much worse than her bark."

"She's heading this way. Why is she heading this way?" My voice was beginning to sound panicked, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Oh crap, I forgot, this is her table."

"You're kidding right?" I managed to calm myself before she arrived at the table. She came up beside Ruby. For a teenager, she dressed as though she runs her own business. Tailored suit. Silk purple blouse, hugging her in all the right places. And heels that could easily be used as weapons.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I think you'll find that you are sitting at my table." Her attitude certainly matched her outfit.

"Well I don't see your name anywhere on the table, so I think I am perfectly free to sit here." The girl raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, in both a questioning manner, but also an amused form. Ruby clearly began to find the conversation awkward, so made to leave the booth.

"I'll bring you your food in a minute. And do you want your usual?" The question was directed at sassy pants, who simply nodded. Ruby quickly let and left the girl and myself to our own devices. I continued the conversation first.

"So you can either join me, or find another table, because I am not moving." She took a deep breath and then slid in to the seat opposite me. Didn't actually expect that. "We haven't been properly introduced. Emma Swan" I stretched my hand across the table towards her. She was slightly hesitant, but took it none the less.

"Regina Mills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay, hope everyone liked it. I am planning on making a playlist for this fan-fiction, so if anyone has any song they think are Swan Queen material, message me and let me know, so I can give it a listen. Thanks again, and don't forget to comment.**


	2. First Introductions

**A/N – I am going to try and update on a frequent basis, assuming I don't have any obstacles in my way. I am going to change the point of view throughout the story, but have no fear, I will tell you at the start of each chapter who I am writing as. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 2: First Introductions

"_Regina Mills."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled my hand away and then locked my fingers on the table.

"May I ask why I found you sitting at my table? Everyone in town knows this is my regular table."

"I guess I'm not everyone then am I?" I could see the start of a smile, pulling at the corner of her lips. She lowered her head in embarrassment I suppose. "No, I'm new in town." Her eyes came back up to lock with my own.

"New in town? We haven't had a new arrival in years. What made you decide to come to Storybrooke?" Oh crap. I didn't want to say that I was an orphan, moving from place to place. I just met the girl.

"Well, the last place I was living at became kind of boring. I figured I could use a change of scenery. Somewhere…out of the way. I just moved here from Boston." This time Regina really did smile, and I got a lovely flash of a perfect set of pearly white teeth. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry it's just… no one comes to Storybrooke if their looking to have some fun. People come here either to run away from something, or because they had to. Which are you really?" Her face turned back to seriousness, and my body just deflated. I hadn't even noticed how Regina smiling made me feel until I couldn't see it any more.

"I'm not so sure about that." She seemed curious as well as intrigued; I think I might be able to have some fun here. Seeing as how she clearly wasn't going to move. "I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do in this town." I was just going to ignore the question.

"Oh really? Such as?" She straightened up and refused to give me any insight as to what she might be like.

"Well, I am enjoying myself right now." Holy shit, I can't believe I actually said that out loud. What is this girl doing to me? Although it didn't seem as though I was the only one affected. An obvious flush of red was creeping up Regina's neck and settled on her cheeks. But before either of us could say anything more, Ruby came back with our orders. Her long black hair managed to block my eye sight of Regina.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No thank you Miss Lucas." Ruby nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Miss Lucas?" This girl was a teenager right? "How old are you?" She raised her eyebrow in a harsh arch above her eyes as though I had said something wrong.

"17. I turn 18 in two weeks. I call her Miss Lucas because I find it keeps chatting to a minimal." No fucking way.

"I turn 18 in 3 months." She took a bite of her food which I couldn't actual make out what it was. She swallowed and continued talking.

"I never asked. And before you fall out your seat trying to work out my dinner, I am eating French toast with scrambled eggs, mixed with celery, tomatoes and mushrooms." Seriously. 18! She might as well be 30 from the way she is acting.

"That sounds disgusting." I was practically gagging just from the sound of it. I hate to think what I might do should actually eat it.

"Would you care to try some? You might find you'll surprise yourself." She places some of the scrambled eggs onto a spoon and stretched it towards me. I pulled back straight away. I wasn't going near that puke.

"No thanks. I prefer to keep my stomach down." She simply shrugged and ate the mouthful herself. I had yet to even look at my dinner at this point. But I quickly began to dig in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the dinner as sat in slightly uncomfortable silence. I would sometimes look up, only to find Regina already staring at me. But the moment of eye blazing never lasted long. We both seemed to panic and wet back to our own plate. It was around 9pm that we finished dinner, and Ruby came to collect our plates.

"Well as delightful as this has been, I really must be going." She moved to leave the booth, and my hand shot out to hers before I even realised. I ended up grabbing her hand resting on the table, and my mouth began moving on its own.

"So soon? Are you sure you can't just stay and talk for a bit?" She relaxed back into the seat and I let go of her hand. "Thanks, it's just being new around here, I would like to get to know the locals." She raised one of those eyebrows again, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"So what would you care to know about?"

"Well, you could start with telling me a bit about…" This could go either 1 of 2 ways. Depends on how brave I'm feeling. "…the night life in this so called 'boring town'." Okay, not as brave as I may like to have thought.

"There isn't one really one. There is one bar, called 'The Rabbit Hole.' It's probably the only place you could go for a good night out." That smile started to grow across her face again. Either she was flirting, or she was remembering something. Probably the later of the two options. "Sorry." She managed to return to her usual contained elf in the blink of an eye. "Um, other than that there isn't really a night life." She leaned in close and I followed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hope you weren't looking to go out every night."

"I wasn't planning on it. But if everyone in this town is as flirtatious as you, I don't think I'll have to go far to have a good time." We both leaned back into our seats and stared.

"Next question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We continued doing a question and answer until about 10:30 when Regina said she should leave.

"I really should be going now. My mother is probably at home worrying where I am."

"Wait, just one more question. Please." I was begging, I admit it, and putting on my best puppy dog face, which just about did the trick.

"Final question and then I really must be going."

"Okay. What is it like being the Mayor's daughter?" Her face almost scrunched up at the question.

"Can I ask you a question then the next time we see each other we have to answer the others question." Two things. One, she was totally avoiding the question. To, 'the next time'. She wants to see me again. Maybe I didn't screw this up as much as I thought.

"Sure. So what's the question?"

"How do you know when you're into girls?" I battered my eyes in pure shock. Am I really that obvious? Is she really that forward? Before I could even think about saying anything, Regina was up and out the door. Ruby quickly took her seat and was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my god. Tell me everything" Her loud, excited voice managed to bring me back to reality.

"What do you mean? We were just talking."

"Exactly. Very few people are able to just sit and talk to 'The Regina Mills' and not end up drooling over her. She is normally the one that has the people eating out of the palm of her hand. I was watching you two all night, she was eating out of your hand Emma. So what the hell did you do to her? And are you planning on doing it again?"

"Uh, hello. She's a girl, I'm a girl. I doubt anything is going to happen there."

"Oh please. Emma you come across as bent as a star."

"Am I seriously that obvious?" I couldn't be could I?

"Ha, I knew it. So, what were you talking about with Regina?" The more I thought about it, the more I realised I didn't remember much of our conversation, but I could remember every inch of her face.

"I couldn't tell you even if I knew." I turned towards the door again, simply remembering her walking through the door. Those killer heels. That suit, that made her seem even more dominant. And the blouse that hugged her in all the right places. She was going to cause me some serious trouble, and would be sure to return the favour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – I hope this story is good enough for you guys. I am really enjoying writing it. Please comment and review, and always let me know what you think.**


	3. I'll Be Good

**A/N – I am loving the response I am getting from all of you. I am trying to keep up the updates. There isn't anything I hate more than a story that takes forever to update. Anyway, onto the drama. I wasn't overly confident with this chapter so please review and comment to keep me writing. REGINA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 3: I'll Be Good

_I turned towards the door again, simply remembering her walking through the door. Those killer heels. That suit, that made her seem even more dominant. And the blouse that hugged her in all the right places. She was going to cause me some serious trouble, and I would be sure to return the favour._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat down into my Mercedes and laughed. I just laughed. I never laugh. Or at least very few people could actually manage to make me laugh. However, this girl…this girl that I had known all of 3 hours, couldn't keep me from laughing. _Emma Swan_. That name kept running through my head. And as did the vision she was. Her striking blonde hair, that looked as though it may never be tamed. Those emerald green eyes. I am convinced they managed to peer into my eyes and look into my heart. And as tacky as it is, she somehow managed to rock the red leather jacket.

And I can't believe I actually asked her that question. I am so embarrassed. But yet, incredibly proud of myself. All those years of having people falling over me, and chasing after me everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the attention, but I have never found someone who I wanted to try and chase. Or someone that could hold a conversation with me and not be constantly ogling at me breasts. It is as clear as day that she is a lesbian, but my little lean and look test had to be used. She didn't brake eye contact for even a second. Maybe she isn't even interested in me. No she had to be. She couldn't stop talking to me.

I put my keys in the ignition and started the car and headed back to the house. I know mother would still be awake, she is always trying to control my life, and will probably scorn me for being home late, but it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the front door and put my bag down. I pulled off my jacket and called out.

"Mother, I'm back." No reply. I looked around and saw a light on in the kitchen. I walked down the hallway, very cautiously. "Mother? Is that you?" I heard the clink of a glass hitting the counter. Okay, now I was starting to panic. Mother was intimidating normally, but it is when she is silent, that's when I truly need to begin to worry. As I peered through the door, I saw her standing tall and proud against the table top, arms folded over her chest.

"Hello darling. How was your evening?" Her tone was even, but I could practically feel the venom from them.

"Delightful. Sorry I came back late."

"What kept you?" She pushed of the surface and began walking towards me. I turned and started heading back towards the staircase.

"I was at granny's diner. There's a new girl in town. She moved here from Boston just today." I was at the bottom of the stairs and she was already in my personal space. I turned to face her and I almost tripped over one of the stairs as I was walking backwards now.

"That doesn't answer my question. Explain why you were so late." Her tone was now beginning to become aggressive.

"Well, this girl was sitting at my table, so I sat down with her and…" she grabbed at my upper arms and threw me up against the wall. She was deceptively strong. My heart rate increased with fear and panic.

"Regina, I need you to understand something. Everything you do, reflects on me. As the Mayor's daughter, people are always watching you, in order to get to me. Every poor judgement you make, shows badly upon myself. You coming home late, shows that you disobey me. What will people think if I can't even keep my own daughter in line? As far as I have seen, you seem to be making far too many bad decisions." Her grip on my arms intensified and I started to feel the air leaving my lungs.

"I'll be good. I promise." She let go of my arms and lowered her hands.

"That's my girl." She walked up the stairs with her head held high. As I heard her bedroom door close, I slid down against the wall, and began to cry. How did she strike so much fear into me? She was my mother. Shouldn't she be caring, loving and help me through life. And yet all she does is make me feel like a small, cowardly little girl. I stayed there for a while, just crying. How do I go from laughing in my car, to crying on the stairs?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in my bed at 5:30 am. I sat up slightly and lent back on my arms. I instantly regretted that. I sat up fully and moved to the edge of the bed. I looked at my arms and noticed finger bruises all the way around them. Looks like I was wearing a long sleeve top today. Or certainly something that covered my arms. I waltzed over to my vanity, and gave my hair a quick brush through. Then I went and got changed in my closet. I decided to wear my black turtle neck sweater, with a black skirt and calf high boots. Not my most fashionable look, but it served its purpose.

I walked downstairs at about 6:45. School started at 8, so I had plenty of time for breakfast. As I made it to the bottom step, I heard the crunching of toast. Mother must already be up. Good thing Granny's opens at 7. So I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Regina, I was wondering if…" I wasn't going to stay around to find out what she wanted. I flew out of that door so fast, it might as well have been magic. I practically sprinted down the pathway and to my car. As I slid into my seat and placed my bag down in the seat, I took a calming breath. Something told me, this could be a very long day. Maybe something might make it go by slightly faster. But by any means, I put the key in the ignition, and headed for Granny's.

I pulled up to Granny's and noticed a shockingly yellow bug. I didn't recognise it, and I think I would remember a car like that. Perhaps it belonged to Emma. If it did, she must be around somewhere. I got out the car and strode towards Granny's. It appears that simply the thought of Emma, installs a new found confidence in myself. I walked through the door, and found my eyes instantly falling upon the sight I needed to see the most today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – So please tell me what you all think, I love to hear what you all have to say. I am definitely going to keep this story going. And I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. **


	4. Single Ladies

**A/N – Having some issues trying to right this chapter. I knew I had to get it right. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Swan Queen for the win. Please keep commenting and reviewing, I have been getting great responses from everyone, and I absolutely love it, thank you. REGINA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 4: Single Ladies

_I walked through the door, and found my eyes instantly falling upon the sight I needed to see the most today._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sat at the table until about 7:45 when I looked at my watch and realised that if I didn't leave now, I was going to be late for school, and I have never been late. Not once in my life for anything. But I didn't want to leave. I was having far too much fun simply talking with Emma. Somehow this girl managed to brighten up my day, and it had barely even begun yet. She finished talking and I quickly slipped in.

"Emma, I am really so to have to skip out on you twice, but if I don't leave now, I am afraid I will be late for school." She looked down at her watch and her face went into almost panic.

"Me too. I should probably make a move as well." She picked up her bag from the floor, but something didn't make sense.

"Wait, I thought you said you only got into town last night. How could you possibly already be enrolled in a school?" We both moved from the booth and headed towards the door.

"Well, I got an email from Graham last night…he was helping me to make the move. You know, just trying to get me settled. When I said that I needed to be enrolled in a school quickly I guess he didn't have much to do last night." She was holding something but, I could tell. She was still too new to poke. So I let it roll off my mind for the moment, but I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"So which school did he managed to get you into?" We stepped out the front door, and the sun had definitely decided to make its appearance today.

"Uh…some place called Storybrooke High School, I think. Not the most imaginative name, but I guess it is clear for new comers." I couldn't hide my excitement even the slightest.

"That's where I go. What classes did you choose, and which ones did you actually get?" She rummaged around in her bag for a minute and then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Looks like I managed to get Law, Psychology, Business and English Literature." She was joking right.

"Are you being serious?" She turned to me and nodded and handed me the paper. I looked it over to see for myself. It was true.

"Emma, I'm taking all of these except business." I think her face lit up more than mine did.

"Really?! Oh my god that is so cool. At least there will be one good thing about going to school."

"What is that dearie?" Either I didn't understand, or I didn't get what she was saying. Either way, I genuinely didn't know what she was talking about. Yet she refused to answer me, and simply smiled as she retrieved the piece of paper from my hands. She strolled down the steps and I remained in place. She stopped in front of my car and turned back around to face me.

"Do you have a car?"

"If you stand any closer to it, it might just bite you." She whipped her head back to my car, then back to me with shock plastered across her face.

"There is no way, you drive that Mercedes." She pointed over her shoulder.

"Ah but I do." I made my way to the driver side door as I pulled the keys out of my bag. I opened the door and looked back at Emma. "Would you care for a ride to school?" The smile on her face only grew.

"That was going to be my next question. I have no idea where I am actually going." She opened the passenger door and slid in. I stood for a moment longer and took a nice deep breath. _What was I getting myself into?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and I spent the entire car journey talking about the school. I filled her in about some of the teachers, who she would best do to avoid. I told her about the classes and what she should expect. I warned her that most breaks I was virtually un-reachable.

"What do you do at break times?"

"It's not so much what I do, it's more what other people do." I glanced over to see her reaction, and couldn't resist a small chuckle from the curiosity on her face. "What I mean is, that from the second I step onto campus, I always seem to have a swarm of boys, practically falling over me. They do almost everything I ask, and yet they know that they never stand a chance with me. If you were to ask anyone at school they would say that all those boys, are called my Evil Regals."

"What the hell is an Evil Regal?"

"The boys that I just explained to you. But don't worry, I don't care for many of them." As soon as I said it, I realised how much of a bitch I sounded like. "Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the attention, just none of them catch my eye in that sense." I realised I was babbling, so I shut my mouth and prayed that Emma had something to say.

"So does that mean I won't be able to see you during breaks?"

"We shall have to see. Sometimes, if I ask nice enough the boys will leave me alone for the day."

"Good." This girl was certainly a puzzle. But it was a puzzle I was willing to solve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First lesson came and Emma had business first thing, while I had Politics history. It wasn't a very popular class, but the name doesn't explain what we actually learn. We do learn the history of politics, but we also learn how to get a job in politics, in all its forms. But I couldn't seem to focus on anything the teacher was saying. My head kept drifting to thoughts of Emma. The way she laughs. The way she smiles. Oh that smile. It could give the stars a run for their money, in terms of sparkle. But it seemed that thinking of Emma cause first lesson to go by quicker than usual.

As I stepped out of class, the first thing I saw was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hello Killian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He was leaning against the wall opposite the doorway I stood by.

"Oh, always so snippy Regina. You know one of these days it will feel like you're rippin' my heart from my chest."

"I wonder if that day will come sooner rather than later." I had no patience for this man. He always managed to work on my last nerve before he even touched on any of the others.

"You've cut me to the core sweetheart." Always the drama queen. He pushed off the lockers and moved towards me. He came right up to my face before moving his hand to brush my hair behind my ear. He better watch it. "I saw you roll into school with the new girl this morning."

"Are you spying on me Jones?"

"Of course not." He backed away and raised his hands in defence. "I just happened to look over my shoulder at the right time. She is rather lovely."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Please can you just fuck off now!

"Oh please darling, I've known what you are since the first time I hit on you." Oh for Christ's sake. He started moving behind me. He whispered into my ear.

"But I love the challenge of trying to swing you back around." On that note, I elbowed him in the gut, moved forward and turned to face him.

"Just so you are fully informed, I am quite happy with my sexuality. How many people know it doesn't bother me, as I embrace it with welcoming arms. But you should know me by now Killian. I'm stubborn." I leant down so he could hear me and I wouldn't have to yell. "And once if chosen something, I stick with it." On that note, I stood back up, and walked away, leaving him with his own devices.

I made my way out to the courtyard after having made a quick stop at my locker to pick up my lunch which I also got from Granny's. And before I could even take a bite from my chicken and cheese sandwich, there was at least ten boys joining me at the table.

"Hi Regina. How's your day going so far?" Neal was the first to speak. He always did strike as a bit more of a leader.

"Very well, thank you Neal." David piped up next.

"Regina, we were wondering if you would want to…" His voice faded into the background noise, as I looked over his head to see those golden locks that was hoping my catch my eye and save me. She waltzed over to the table and stood just off to my side.

"Hey Regina."

"Hi Emma." I turned and faced the boys again. "Sorry boys, but do you think you could give us some privacy for a moment?" They clearly weren't happy at the question. I hadn't asked them to leave for a long time. A few of the boys were glaring at Emma as they left the table. Emma didn't notice, she simply hid her face behind her hair, and stared down at the stone floor. Once all the boys were gone, she took the seat next to me.

"Well looks like I'm already popular." Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry about it. So how did you find first lesson?" I was hoping to change the subject quickly.

"Not too bad. Not as exciting as I hoped, but I think the teacher was dumbing things down a bit because they weren't sure of the things that I actually knew. However, I took business at my last school. So I am up to date. In fact I took all the same subjects in my old school." She turned her gaze to the boys who had only moved to two tables over. "Are you sure you don't have a thing with any of them, they look very eager to try and please you." I looked to the boys as well, and the all smiled instantly. It was slightly unnerving.

"Trust me. I have no romantic interest in any of them. Or any sort of interest for that matter. They are simply a group of boys that seem to enjoy my presence."

"Modest. I like it." I looked back to Emma, and could see she was mocking me.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I jabbed at her side and got her to laugh. "So what about you? I told you mine, you tell me yours."

"What you mean, relationships?" I nodded and looked at her like she was an idiot.

"It's not a hard question I didn't think."

"No. There isn't anyone. I guess I'm just picky. I'm still looking for that one person that actually makes me feel something." We stared at each other for a second, before we both started to blush. I could feel my own, and could see hers as clear as day. I finally took a bite out of my sandwich and looked away for a second trying to regain my composure. "So what class do you have next?" Really she lets me take a bite and then she asks. I put my index finger up to signal to give me a minute.

"English Literature."

"Same. Do you have Mr August Booth?" I nodded as I took another bite of my sandwich. I was hungrier then I realised.

"We should walk to class together. It would be nice to enter a class with someone other than a boy that is drooling over me." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, just finish up your sandwich. I can tell that you're hungry." Okay I am either eating like a slob, or she just really gets me. I was going with the later of the two options, simply to make me happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay, sorry for being so cruel, but I wanted Regina and Emma to do a bit of a dance before anything actually happens. But don't worry, I have plenty of ideas now moving forward. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Hips Don't Lie

**A/N – Finally got some new ideas of where I want this story to go. I was starting to worry I was going to struggle to continue the story. Any who, next chapter coming your way. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 5: Hips Don't Lie

"_Sure, just finish up your sandwich. I can tell that you're hungry." Okay I am either eating like a slob, or she just really gets me. I was going with the later of the two options, simply to make me happy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We entered the class and we chose to sit somewhere in the middle. Far enough back that we could talk and not draw attention from Mr Booth, but still close enough that we could actually pay attention if we felt like it. As we sat down by the window on the far side of the room, I looked out the window and saw an apple tree, sitting at the far end of the field. It looked so beautiful, and so full of life, I wondered what it was doing all the way out there. Regina pulled me back to reality with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were so soft and caring, I could have melted into them. I gave her small nod, and a gentle smile. The table seated two people, so I was able to pull my chair up close to Regina, and yet I didn't have to. She beat me to the punch. As we pulled our notepads out of our bags and laid them on the table, the teacher finally entered the classroom.

"Hello class. I see we have a new student in our midst." His eyes locked right on me. However, I looked everywhere except back at him. I didn't really know him…I didn't know him at all actually, but I just didn't even want to get know him, unless they were on my terms. And locking eyes over class, isn't my idea of a first introduction. If this guy was going to be my teacher, I had to at least get along with him. "Well, my name is Mr Booth, but I prefer to have everyone refer to me as August."

He got on with the lesson, and I was actually paying attention. He was a decent teacher. I was focusing. I was. Then I felt something tap my lower leg. At first I thought I had just accidentally hit my leg on the chair leg, so I thought nothing of, and continued making notes. Then I felt it again. I leant back and looked below the table, and I saw Regina's leg, swinging into mine. Was she doing it on person, or did she think my leg was the chair leg. I nudged her back to see how she would respond.

Her head was down writing notes, but I just saw her eyes roll towards me, and when neither one of us retreated, a grin grew across both our faces. It was liking we were play fighting, but we were only using one leg each, and we couldn't make a scene of it. I found it so heart-warming. She was sitting next to me, in the middle of a lesson, having a foot war with me. _Listen to yourself Swan. You sound and are acting like a love sick teenager. You barely know the girl. And what makes you think she would ever go for you. She may not even be that way inclined._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lesson ended and Regina and I walked out of the class a couple walking out of the dentists after just being given laughing gas. We weren't even sure what we were giggling over. We just seemed to enjoy each other's company so much.

"Het do you want to go and sit over by the apple tree. It's a nice enough day and there might not be any boys to disturb us. In fact there may not be anyone over there." I was trying to make it sound appealing but I think I might have over done it.

"Sure, I just need to grab some stuff for my next class. You should to. I think we have Psychology with Dr Hopper."

"Yeah. Grab your stuff and I will meet you by the tree in 5?" She nodded and walked away. I stood and looked on for a minute. She was swaying her hips from side to side, and more than usual. I think she was doing it on person. But I couldn't figure out why. Was she trying to show off to me? How would she even know if I was watching? I let the questions roll around in my head a few seconds longer before I turned away myself and made for my locker, but was quickly stopped by a boy dressed in far too much leather, and wearing an excessive amount of eyeliner.

"Sorry love. Didn't see you there." He stared down at me for a minute before speaking again. "I don't mean to pry, but are you the beauty that rode in with one Regina Mills this morning?" He seemed harmless enough. Certainly has enough charm.

"Yes that would be me. Why do you ask?"

"Just the fact that I have known Miss Mills for far too long, and I know what all her faces represent. She has a different face for every emotion, and I have spent plenty of time trying to decipher them. And you helped me to crack the one face that has eluded so many before me."

"And which face would that be exactly?" This was beginning to get weird. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Love, dearie." _Oh shit._ He pulled away and walked away, leaving me standing rooted to the ground un-moving. He could have just been trying to wind me up. But why would he do that? He hadn't met me be just now. He has no reason to want to annoy me. I tried to shrug the questions off but they stayed with me, all the way to my locker and onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what took you so long?" I sat down next to Regina, who must have been there for at least a few minutes. I took forever at my locker thinking about what that boy said to me.

"Uh, met this guy in the hallway. He bumped into me and I spilled all my papers over the floor. He helped me pick them up, but I didn't catch his name. But he wore more leather then anyone should, and more eyeliner then most girls." I turned to see Regina, with what looked almost like fear on her face.

"Killian Jones. Trust me that boy is nothing but a pain in the ass."

"What's wrong with him? He seemed rather charming to me."

"No, no, no. If you want charming, then go talk with David Nolan. If you want constant sweet talking and empty compliments then you go talk to Killian Jones."

"Well that is just one person opinion." She took a bite out of an apple. Hopefully not one from the tree. And then spoke once more.

"So what did you guys talk about whilst he was being you white knight in shining armour?"

"Strangely enough we were talking about you." I could easily see her entire body tense suddenly. She really isn't very good at hiding her emotions. Good or bad. "What's wrong?"

"What about me were you talking about?" She was beginning to get slightly defensive.

"He was telling me about how he has been trying to decipher your various faces." She scrunched her face in confusion and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, like that." Her head fell forward again, and she focused on her apple.

"Anything else?" She really didn't trust this guy. Although considering what he told me, I can slightly understand it.

"Just that there was one face that he hasn't never seen you pull until recently."

"Oh, and which face might that be?"

"Love." I dead panned, and she turned to me, with that face I could die from seeing. My voice turned softer as I spoke again. "Yeah, like that." We sat there for a while, not saying anything. It wasn't actually awkward. It was sweet, because we would look over to each other and find the other staring like the first time we met. I began to wonder if it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast. I didn't know, but I did know that it was happening to me.

"Emma, what are you hiding?" Oh shit.

"What do you mean? I didn't think I was hiding anything from you."

"Well let's recap, you don't seem to want to talk much about where you came from, I have no idea where you are actually living considering you moved here yesterday. And just this morning you lied to me as we were getting into the car."

"What…How… What makes you think I was lying to you?"

"When you were saying about how Graham was helping you 'settle in' you paused as though you were trying to think of what you were trying to say. And I know Graham. He doesn't do things voluntarily, and I know he helps children in the system find homes." Shit she really could see straight through me. Looks like I'm coming clean. "Emma what are your hiding?"

"I'm a foster kid. My parents gave me up at birth and I have been bouncing around in the system ever since. Right now, I am living at Granny's. Because technically I am still underage, and I want to go to school, I have to live in a home. But I don't mind this place. Ruby is really nice. I have yet to actually meet Granny. And being here means I get to see you every day." She looked at me as though she was trying to digest everything I just said.

"Emma, why didn't you just tell me the truth from the start, I would have understood."

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to get to know me. In my experience, when you tell people that you're in foster care, they either reject you, or they become your friends out of sympathy. And I didn't want that with you. The minute you walked through that damn door, swaying those hips, I just knew that I wanted thing to be different." I finally took a breath and looked into Regina's dark brown whirlpools. "Listen to me. Here I am rambling about my life, and that is the last thing you really want to hear." I put my head in my hands and shook my head. Regina was quick to take my hands in hers.

"No, no, no. I want to hear what you have to say. Honestly. And I guess in one way you were right to not tell me, because if you had things could be completely different right now, and I wouldn't change this for anything." She was still holding my hands, and I could feel my heart begin to race with excitement. Last night in the diner, I asked you a question."

"Yeah, I remember. You asked me how you know when you're into girls."

"I was wondering if you had an answer for me." I looked at her, and the thing was, I had an answer, I just didn't know how to say it.

"Well, I still find it brilliant that you asked me that question."

"Emma, you're procrastinating."

"Yeah, I know." Wait she never answered my question. "You need to answer my question first. I asked first."

"Fair enough. Well, being the Mayor's daughter isn't the most exciting thing in the world. She always has immense amount of pressure on me. She tells me that what I do, will reflect on her. Which basically means that I can't have a life of any kind, which is why I find school to be a good escape. This is one of the few places where no one questions me because of how I've always acted. Basically what I am trying to say, is that being the Mayor's daughter, really isn't that much fun." She turned to me. "Your turn."

"Uh, well…I guess you know when you're into a girl…when all you can think about is her. She makes you laugh, she makes you feel good, and everything she does just makes you love her that much more." I stared directly into her eyes the entire time I spoke. "You know you're into a girl when she puts her hand on you and it makes your heart skip a beat." She placed her hand on my knee, and slowly began to move it up my leg.

"Like this?" I nodded.

"When the girl starts to move and all the best things start to spring into your mind." She pulled herself off from the floor and straddled my hips.

"Like this?" Again, I just nodded, but it was becoming harder to not roll her over, and take her then and there.

"You know you like a girl when you kiss and all you want to do is melt into that kiss forever, and block the rest of the world out and just sit in a small bubble, just the two of you." She started leaning down towards me. Her hand was still making its way up my leg.

"Like this?" She got closer, my chest beginning to heave in anticipation of the meet. I could feel her warm breath on my chin. Just a few more inches and we would be locked. But before we could reach the moment we both wanted, the bell rings to signify the end of break. She jumped and pulled away. I lost contact with her hand and she removed herself from me entirely. She grabbed her bag and started walking back towards the school. I remained sat on the floor. Then she turned and faced me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll join you in a minute." She smiled and waltzed away, swaying those hips once more. This time she definitely knew I was watching. And she used that too her advantage. I grabbed my bag, and bolted towards her to try and catch up. I caught her just before she stepped off the field. She smiled at me as though nothing had just happened. I'm not sure if I should be hurt, or incredibly impressed by that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Sorry guys, but I'm afraid I am not that nice. But don't worry, there will be plenty more opportunities for our two leading ladies. Please comment and review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Private Parts

**A/N - I am having so much fun writing for all you guys. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Sorry for the end of the last chapter, but I am just that cruel. You may want to expect more of that. Please remember to comment and review all opinions, I am happy to hear everything. Next chapter here we go. REGINA'S VIEW.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILDHOOD ABUSE, AND POSSIBLE RAPE.**

Chapter 6: Private Parts

"_I'll join you in a minute." She smiled and waltzed away, swaying those hips once more. This time she definitely knew I was watching. And she used that too her advantage. I grabbed my bag, and bolted towards her to try and catch up. I caught her just before she stepped off the field. She smiled at me as though nothing had just happened. I'm not sure if I should be hurt, or incredibly impressed by that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sat in our seats, this time there was a seating plan, and Emma and I weren't next to each other, but I could still at least see her from where I was sitting, but she couldn't see me unless she turned around in her seat. I am really glad that she told me about her being a foster child. I felt slightly guilty for pushing, but I could clearly see that it was something that was bothering her. I just didn't think it was going to be that. She trusted me though, with something she clearly didn't tell everyone. And then I almost kissed her. I sat on her legs and tried to kiss her. I don't regret doing it one bit, but now I feel like thing will be awkward, because we didn't actually kiss. Maybe I just shouldn't bring it up. But then that might offend her. She might think that I don't want to talk about, which I do, because I want to know where we go from here. Whilst I had these millions of questions going through my head, I heard a few questions come from Dr Hopper.

"What makes people act the way they do? Why do we do what we do? These are the questions I want you all to think about for a minute." It was a good distraction at this point, so I did. I could think of all these different reasons for what we actually do, and only one of them really made sense to me. "So what do people have?" I raised my hand slowly, unsure of my answer, but it can't hurt to give it a go. "Regina."

"Don't people do what they do because of basic human impulses and the chemicals that get released in our brain?"

"To an extent yes. When it comes to hormones, they can just take control of you completely. As teenagers I am sure many of you already know that." My face turned red as the events of break came running back into my mind. "And when it comes to making the most simplest of decisions, that is simply pure judgement. But the human mind is so much more complicated than that. There are so many things that we still don't know, and things we don't understand. And that is why I am setting you the task, of creating a scenario. I don't mind if you perform it yourselves, or get people to do it for you. And what I want you to do is record what happens. What I mean is, I want you to write me a two page essay explaining your scenario, and the results of the scenario. Simple enough." He walked back around behind his desk and sat down in his chair, straightened a few papers on the desk and returned his gaze back to the class. You may partner up, but no more than two people doing one project. I will expect the papers on my desk in three weeks' time. Enjoy. You are dismissed."

I packed all my stuff back into my bag, and before I even clipped it close, I saw Emma standing next to my desk. She was practically glowing with excitement.

"Hey partner. So what shall we do our project on?" Her boldness never ceases to amaze me.

"I am not sure. We may have to do some work on it before we make our final decision. But we have three weeks to complete it. I am sure we will have plenty of time." I got up from my seat and we walked from the class room together. "So what do you have next lesson?" She retrieved the piece of paper with her time table on it and stared at it for a moment.

"Actually I have a free period. Does that mean that I have to stay on campus to do independent studying?"

"Not really. You are allowed to leave if your last lesson is a free." I was truly hoping she would want to leave because I too have a free period, and I t could be rather nice to spend the afternoon with her. Try and understand her more.

"Well, what are you doing?" Clever this one. Always tries to do things her own way, whilst making others happy. I am going to have to be careful when organising things with her.

"I was actually going to leave, but you are more than welcome to join me."

"Where were you planning on going?"

"Why not take a leap of faith and find out when we get there?" My turn to play. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I turned away and she followed me back to the car. As we exited the school, Emma was being yelled for.

"Emma! Emma." It was Ruby. She never does seem to have good timing skills. "Oh hi Regina. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Clearly." My tone didn't hide any of the annoyance that was building within me.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

"I've been looking for you all day. I missed you this morning. What happened to you?"

"Oh, sorry Ruby. Regina gave me a lift to school this morning." Ruby turned her eyes directly to me. I couldn't quite make out the expression that she was portraying, but it was somewhere between concern and curiosity. I didn't say a word, I simply let her mind wonder to what it wished.

"Oh. Okay." She turned back to Emma and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour of the town. You know, help you get to know where places actually are, rather than you wondering round like an idiot." Both girls smiled and then Emma turned her gaze to me. I had held my head high up to that point. She somehow made me feel shy. So I tilted my head down to the ground and let Emma decide for herself what she wanted to do.

"Actually Ruby, I was going to head out with Regina. I'm sorry but do you think maybe I could get a rain check on the tour?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you back at Granny's later?"

"Definitely." As Ruby turned to walk away, she threw me a set of daggers, and warned me to be careful with Emma. "Well, that was…um…"

"Don't worry about it. Ruby and I haven't always had the best relationship, but we can at least be social around each other."

"What happened between you two?"

"It is a very long story. One that I don't much care to talk about, so if you wouldn't mind…" I gestured towards the car, and she complied without any further complications.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took Emma to forest. I thought it might be nice to go and see some nature, considering the only thing she has seen so far has been all the buildings, it can be slightly intimidating. At least in the forest you can feel free. We pulled up at the edge of the tree line, and stepped out the car.

"You know, whenever I think of the woods, I think of adventure, and mystery."

"I can understand the adventure. But could you explain the mystery to me please?"

"Well, each and every time you to into the woods, nothing is the same. Things change all the time, and you never know what sort of things you might see." Her mind was as beautiful as her entire self. No matter what this girl said, she could never seem to say anything wrong.

"Then we certainly won't waste any time. Shall we?" I waved my hand for her to make her way to the path and start walking. Well she started walking, directly towards me. I lowered my hand back down to my side, and just waited to see what she was doing. She stopped right in front of my face, and simply stared at me. Almost as if trying to find something. I couldn't figure out what she could possibly be looking for, but either she found it, or gave up looking because she let a small giggle escape her lips, and she turned to stride into the woods. Just as she entered the tree line she turned back and faced me.

"Are you going to follow me, or am I walking into this forest alone?"

"I would follow you anywhere." Christ I really do sound like a love sick puppy. As we walked through all the trees and falling leaves, I began to think. Why am I falling for this girl so much? Why am I falling for this girl at all? She is the complete opposite to me in every aspect of life. She pushes me to the edge, and yet all I want to do is stay by her side forever.

"Regina?" I had been staring down at the floor for far too long. I looked up and found those green eyes that made my legs go weak every time I saw them.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, and don't feel like you have to answer, this was just me being nosy, and curious, but what kind of relationships have you had in the past?" She always does speak her mind, doesn't she?

"I'll tell you mine, but you have to tell me more about your past. I know it is a bit of a sore subject for you but, so is this for me."

"That sounds fair, but you have to go first."

"Very well." I saw an opening at the top of a hill. It was a bit of a walk away but still within a reasonable distance. "Shall we head up?" I gestured to where I was looking and she nodded in agreement. And we headed for the hills. "Okay then. Where should I start?"

"Start from the beginning."

"Okay. I had just turned 15. I was at the top of my class, and at this time, I was beginning to grow." I was waving my hands around my boobs, in the hopes that she might understand what I was saying, without actually having to say it. She caught on quick enough. "And all the boys' hormones were being kicked into over drive. But there was one boy. He was always such a gentlemen to me. And he was bad looking, so that helped. His name was Daniel. He actually worked for my family." I turned to find Emma showing utter confusion all over her face. "We have horses, and Daniel worked in the stables with them. We would often chat, and stay around each other for longer than we perhaps should have. I suppose that over time we simply developed a liking for each other. He helped me to feel so free. One afternoon after my riding lesson he made his move."

I had my head down, but my eyes were looking at Emma, just out the corner of them. It was clear to see that she had tensed up, but she asked the question. "He kissed me. It was kind, but so full of passion. He never over stepped the boundary, and he always checked with me, before trying to move any further. My mother was going up for re-election for Mayor. That meant that I had a lot of pressure on me to behave, and be the perfect child for my mother. I was just getting so stressed and aggravated with it all, that Daniel suggested we run away together. And I was going to do it. We were going to leave the day before the election. But there was a slight issue."

"What happened? Did Daniel have second thoughts?"

"Oh god no. He was more set on leaving than I was. No. A week before we were going to leave, I met up with Daniel in the barn. I was saying how I couldn't take my mother anymore, and how I just wanted to leave. But he was trying to calm me down. He kissed me. We stood there for a minute and I didn't even notice, until the kiss was broken, that Ruby had seen and heard everything we had just said. She was holding a dog by the collar. Turned out he had run off and she had just got to him. I saw in her face that she was panicking. But before I could say anything, she ran off. She went straight to my mother, and told her everything she had seen and heard."

"That's why things between you two are so tense."

"Precisely."

"But wait, from what I saw, she was more angry at you than you were to her. Surely you had more reason to be angry."

"I did. However, I don't see the point in being rude and spiteful I will have to see on a regular basis. So I find it easier to be civil around her."

"So what happened after your mother found out about you and Daniel?"

"I never saw him again. Quite literally. He must have moved or something, but I never saw him again after that day. It was as if he dropped off the face of the planet." We had almost reached our destination, and luckily I was coming to the end of my story time. "But I was able to move on. I made new friends, and some became closer than others." I looked over my shoulder towards Emma and she had intrigued written all over her face, but I had to keep at least a few things to myself…for now. "Sorry darling but I am afraid that is a conversation for another time." She seemed disappointed, but it quickly washed away. We sat down on a bench that we found at the top of the clearing. "And I do believe it is your turn to do story telling." We both laughed at the phrasing. We were sat so close to each other I could hear her breathing become more strained.

"What more do you want to know about my past then?"

"You can tell me anything you are comfortable with, I don't want to force you to say anything."

"Well, I would rather not have to say anything, but you told me something that was clearly difficult for you, so it is only fair." She understands me so well, she might as well have grown up with me. "Okay, let me think. I have been in 13 homes in total, not including the current one. A few were alright. The parents were caring, and the other children were generally well behaved. But I would always get moved on. Whether it be because I hit a certain age that they no longer wanted to look after me, or the family managed to have a child of their own, it was always different. But the constant moving never bothered me. I am a bit like those children that don't trust easily, but I know a good person when I see one. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I have this super power where I can tell when people are lying." I looked over to her, and I could tell she was being dead serious.

"Really?" She nodded, and a smile began to grow across her face. "I will have to test that in a little while, but first you have to finish the story."

"Fair enough. Other homes, were not so kind to me. The fathers were usually drunks, or abusive. Most homes I was in, I was the only girl, or one of two. There were never many girls at the homes I was taken into. Because of that, the dads must have seen me as an easy target. That meant that when they came home drunk in the middle of the night, they would come up to my room, and climb into bed with me."

"Emma, you don't have to…"

"No I need to tell someone. I've never really spoken about it, and I think I need to." My heart clenched at the thought of her going through all of this again.

"They would climb into bed with me. They never did anything, but they were always fully undressed and they made sure to pull me close into them. I wouldn't sleep most nights. The day time wasn't much better. Many of the dads and a few mothers, believed in physical discipline. I would get slapped or punched. Sometimes, if I was being really disobedient, they would take me up to my room and I wouldn't get any food for a day or two. They made sure I had water, because they obviously didn't need a dead child on their hands."

"Emma. Why didn't you ever tell anyone about all these problems?"

"I did, when I was younger. Obviously when I was a baby, I don't remember anything. The first home I was in till I was 5, then I moved, because the family got a child of their own. Over the next 6 years I went through 8 homes. After that, I didn't see the point in making a fuss anymore. I was going to be moved on eventually, so I figured that I might as well wait it out, and try and stay in a home for as long as possible." I laid my hand on her knee trying to offer some form of support. Then I thought I might be able to distract her. It was killing me to see her like this.

"Emma?" She had gone off into her own little world, but she came back when I said her name. "Can I test that super power you told me about?"

"Go for it." She smiled, and I got a beautiful shot of those crystal teeth. "Let's start off easy so I know when you're telling the truth."

"Very well."

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills."

"Okay. What's your favourite lesson at school?" Might as well test it.

"English literature." She starred at me for a moment.

"You're lying."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes. 100%."

"Very good. My favourite subject is Psychology. I like to know things about people, and their minds."

"Okay, next question. Who at school do you have a crush on?" Okay now that is just mean.

"No one."

"Lying."

"Fine. I have a crush on Robin."

"You know, you really do suck at lying. You have a crush on someone, and you're trying so desperately not to tell me. But you can't lie to me Regina. Now I will ask you one more time, and you had better answer truthfully or…"she started leaning forward, and I was leaning towards her the same moment.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me Emma?" She stopped dead in her tracks and stayed where she was.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I could go one of two ways here. One I tell her the truth and she could either be thrilled and kiss me, or be mortified, and run away, or I could try lying again, and then she would just become more suspicious of me and I would have to hear her badgering me non-stop about who I like. Looks like it was time to take a leap of faith.

"You." She gazed into my eyes, and every fibre in my body tightened as she didn't move a single inch for a few minutes.

"Truth." She started to lean forward again, and I mirrored her movements. Our lips were within reach of each other. One movement, and they would be locked. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest, I was convinced Emma could hear it. I certainly could.

"Regina!" We both jumped and pulled away, before either of us could manage to make that all too needed move closer. As we pulled away, I looked around to see who had called my name. "Regina!"

"Kathryn?" Kathryn, you really do have the worst timing for everything, don't you. She made her way over to where Emma and I sat and joined us. She sat on the other side to Emma, and now I was being placed between the girl I am desperate to kiss, and my life long best friend.

"Hey, I'm Kathryn. One of the few people in this town that either doesn't fear Regina, or doesn't follow her around the world."

"Emma. I'm new in town and Regina has been showing me around all day." Emma put her hand on my thigh. Kathryn wouldn't think anything of it, we do it with each other all the time, mainly to show comfort. But my mind was jumping to all different kinds of possibilities as to why her hand was on my thigh. My whole body shuddered at the contact, but not so much that I t would have been noticeable. We sat on the bench chatting for god only know how long. It was beginning to get dark, and Emma made sure she used that to her advantage. She kept her hand on my leg all night, and the darker it got, the higher up my leg it went. She had moved it so much, I was certain she could feel the heat radiating from my core. I looked down at my watch and took in a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Oh wow. I think maybe we should start heading back. It is getting really late, and mother would kill me if I was late home two nights in a row." Kathryn stood, but Emma never moved.

"I should get going. I have to go towards that end of the woods. Where did you guys park?"

"The other side to you actually."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll catch you at school tomorrow. See ya. Nice to meet you Emma."

"You too." Kathryn left, and it was just Emma and I left sat on the bench. I looked over to Emma who had a very smug grin plastered on her face.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing." Her voice was coy. She stood from the bench, and my leg went cold from the loss of her hand. I followed her off the bench and we made our way back to the car. The walk was quite, but I was thinking about everything that had happened today, and I'm sure Emma was too. This girl drove me crazy, and I just couldn't get enough of her. She wasn't afraid of anything, and she was always taking risks, and most of the time, she came out the victor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled up outside Granny's, and Emma stopped before getting out of the car. She turned to me and leaned over again. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god no, Emma. But I am not going to share my first kiss with you in my car, I want it to be something special." Her face seemed disappointed, but she understood why it had to be this way. She nodded and got out the car without saying another word. I watched her walk in, and then pulled away with thoughts only of her. When I got home, mother was working, which meant she didn't even realise that I was back. So I went up to bed, and dreamt of Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait, and really sorry for being such a tease again. The first kiss is coming, and I promise, it will be amazing. It won't be next chapter, maybe the one after that, Nut I want to know from you lot, from which point of view should I write the first kiss from. Let me know soon.**


	7. She's So High

**A/N – Hello lovelies. I am completely in love with this story right now. I am going to write that all so desired chapter very soon. I hope this satisfies your needs for now. Also as a warning, the story rating may be subject to change from T to M. Please don't forget to comment and review. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 7: She's So High

"_Oh god no, Emma. But I am not going to share my first kiss with you in my car, I want it to be something special." Her face seemed disappointed, but she understood why it had to be this way. She nodded and got out the car without saying another word. I watched her walk in, and then pulled away with thoughts only of her. When I got home, mother was working, which meant she didn't even realise that I was back. So I went up to bed, and dreamt of Emma._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1½ weeks after last chapter. Two days before Regina's birthday.)

Regina and I had been spending a lot of time together over the past couple of weeks. Catching each other before school at Granny's. Meeting up afterwards. We would sometimes head back out to that spot in the woods. I think that has somehow become our little special place for just us. She still refuses to let me drive her to school. She refuses to get into my car. Or go near it for that matter. She is convinced that it is a 'death trap'. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about the first time she dropped me back home. She wants the kiss to be special, I can understand that. But what I think she needs to realise is that what makes the kiss special is the person you're kissing. It has a little bit to do with where and how it is done, but the kiss itself is all about the person you are kissing. Maybe I was pushing to do something big, too soon. She might not be ready. We had barely known each other for two days, and I was practically throwing myself at her. She must think I am some kind of slut. What if she isn't even into women and she just wants to experiment? I guess I would be the right person to that with. I guess I do sort of come across as obvious. Maybe if I just give her some space and let her think things through. She could come around, or turn away just as fast.

"Emma? Hey Emma!" Ruby pulled me from my thoughts from my bedroom doorway. I wonder how long she had been standing there.

"Sorry Ruby. I was off on another planet. What's up?" She came over and sat down on the bed with me. She had a worried look in her eye.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you alright, you haven't seemed yourself for a couple of days now. What's going on with you?"

"Just not used to this town yet. Still trying to get use to everything." It was a crappy lie, and she saw straight through it, I could tell. But she could tell I didn't want to discuss it, so she let the subject die there.

"Okay well listen, Mary-Margaret, Belle and myself were all going to head down to The Rabbit Hole for a few drinks. Do you want to join us? It might cheer you up a bit." She stared at me with a hopeful look in her eye. I opened my mouth to answer, but Ruby continued. "You can invite Regina if you want." Her voice was strained and the words came from her mouth as if someone was pulling them out through clenched teeth. I thought it over and decided against it.

"Sure I'll go out with you guys, but let's not bring Regina."

"Oh, are you two fighting?" Her voice had a subtle hint of glee about it, and I knew I had to knock her down a peg.

"Are you majorly crushing on Belle?" her face turned pale for a moment before anger showed in her eyes. "Don't cross me, I can read people like a book, no matter how closed they want to try and be." If looks could kill, I would be six feet under by now. "And for your information, we aren't fighting, I'm just trying to give her a bit of space. We spend almost every waking moment together. I think she might get a bit sick of me soon if I'm not careful."

"What are you going to do about her birthday in two days?"

"I don't know. I haven't even got her present yet. I don't know what to get her. Any bright ideas?" Ruby mulled it over for a second, then it was as if a switch flipped.

"What about getting her a fairy tale book?!"

"What are you talking about? Isn't that something you would get for a four year old?"

"No no no. Regina loves reading, especially fairy tales. She thinks it is sweet how people always find each other. However, the stories she really wants to read is the original fairy tales stories. You know where most characters died, or the character who was supposedly good, turns out to be a bad guy."

"Two things. One, how the hell do you know what she would want? And two, where the hell would I find a book like that, do you have any idea how rare those things can be?"

"I know what she wants because I used to work for her and she used to talk to me all the time. Some of what she said stuck. And didn't you say the other day that one of your families used to own a book shop. Wouldn't they have one of the books?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, I could give them a call. It couldn't hurt. At least they were one of the nice families. I guess some times moving around a lot does have its perks. And plus they don't actually live that far from here. Assuming they have one, I could go pick up tomorrow ready for Regina's birthday the following day."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now. I am going to have a quick shower, I suggest you do the same." She really needs to learn when to shut up. "And then we are going to go pick Belle and Snow up."

"Snow?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know about Mary-Margaret's nickname. Basically, we always tell all these dirty jokes around each other, and she never got any of them. So she was always so innocent, and have you seen her? She might as well have stepped out of the story book this morning. She literally looks like Snow White. So rather than saying her long name, we all just call her Snow."

"Okay cool. Alright, you go get ready, and when are we leaving?"

"I was thinking around 7:30. It's only 6 now, so it gives us plenty of time."

"Fine by me. See you down in the diner at 7:30." She left the room without another word. This night could either be awesome, or horrible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so I thought we could play a little game." Leave it to Ruby to take a good night out, and turn it into her own amusement. We had only been at the bar for 30 minute. We were barely even tipsy yet. At least I wasn't. Belle, was getting there. Snow hit the wall after her second shot. She was definitely the light weight of the group. Ruby hadn't even finished her first drink yet, but she was building up a decent buzz. I had already downed my third drink, and still holding strong.

"What did you have in mind?" Belle reminded me of someone who had a very posh upbringing, but she acted as though she grew up on the streets. She didn't care what people thought of her, and she always did what she wanted.

"I thought we could play truth or dare. Not the worst game we could play right?" Might as well jump in where I can.

"Guess not. Okay then Ruby, you want to play? Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh. Good luck getting me to choose truth." We all looked from one another, trying to think of something to get her to do. Snow was the first to speak out.

"I dare you to go up to Leroy, grab his ass, and then walk away without saying a word."

"Easy." She waltzed away, towards where Leroy was stood. His back was to her which meant she had a better chance of doing the dare. She grabbed his ass and with those nails I am surprised she didn't draw blood from stabbing him.

"Wow, hey. Watch it sister. I'm always up for a good play time, but you better make sure you know what you're getting into." I could tell even from across the room that Ruby was struggling to keep her mouth shut, but she wasn't allowed to say anything. So she clenched her jaw and strode back over to the table.

"Okay, maybe not so easy." We all burst out into laughter. As we started to settle down, the look on Ruby's face began to soften. "Okay, my turn. Belle. Truth or dare?" She took a second to choose. Clearly worried about what Ruby could ask, or have her do.

"Truth. At least that won't be physically humiliating."

"Okay, Belle. Out of us three," Ruby gestured to Snow, herself and me. "Who do you think is the hottest?"

"Oh come on, you have to make the questions at least a little bit hard. You of course." Maybe she was tipsier than I thought. That or she is bolder than I had originally assumed. However I don't think anyone was expecting that, least of all Ruby. She was going as red as a strawberry. And I could see that even in this rubbish lighting. "My turn to ask someone. Snow, seeing as you are off your head already, who at school do you see yourself being with?" Snow was as giddy as a child on Christmas. She couldn't stop smiling. It was quite funny to see. I was just glad that the girls hadn't asked me anything yet. I suck at lying.

"David Nolan." Snow exclaimed without even stopping to think about what she was saying.

"Wait, you want to go out with Charming!?" Ruby practically screamed over the entire bar.

"What? He's cute, and kind, and he really is a true gentleman. Sure he might have a slight sense of arrogance to him, but I can knock that out of him." She all looked at each other trying desperately not to laugh our butts off. Then my eyes caught hold of Ruby's and all I could see was that devious look she gets when she is trying to plan something.

"Emma. Truth or dare?" Oh shit. Ruby, I am going to kill you for this.

"What the hell. Dare." She seemed disappointed. She must have thought I would choose truth in the hopes of avoiding embarrassment. But then a spark grew back in her eyes, and I started to get scared.

"I dare you to unlock your phone and hand it over to me, and let me have it for 10 minutes." It sounded strange, but if I denied it, the girls would pick on me all night for it. Why did I agree to play this damn game? I pulled my phone from my pocket and handed it over to Ruby.

"I don't have a lock on my phone, I never saw the point, so you can just turn the screen on." She drove straight in and got to work on something. I couldn't see what she was doing, but she needed to get her phone out for a minute. As we continued playing the game, Ruby was on and off my phone the entire 10 minutes. I called time, and she reluctantly gave me my phone back. I looked through it trying to see what she had done to it. The first thing I did was check the photo albums. Nothing new there. Doesn't look like anything is missing either. I checked the internet history in case she tried to download or buy something. Again nothing. Then when I checked messages, my heart stopped, and I felt all the blood drain away from my face.

"Are you alright Emma?" Belle laid her hand on my forearm and brought me back to reality.

"You were texting Regina! Are you kidding me?!" I was fuming. Any angrier and I think steam would have been shooting out my ears. Ruby however found something to be very amusing. "What are you finding so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Have you actually read the text messages though?" Come to think of it, I hadn't looked at the messages yet. Maybe they aren't as bad as I could think. I opened the conversation up and scrolled to the first message.

**Hey Regina, it's Emma. I hope it's okay, I got your number off Ruby.**

_Hello Emma. I didn't even realise Miss Lucas had my number, but it is quite alright._

**Anyway, Snow, Belle, Ruby and I are down at The Rabbit Hole, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and join us.**

I didn't even look at the answer before I jerked my head up to look at Ruby once again.

"I swear to god I am going to kill you."

"Keep reading." I did as she said and looked back down to the phone.

_I'm afraid I can't make it. If my mother sees me leaving the house this late, she won't let me out the house at all for a week._

**Well, that's a bummer, I was really hoping to see you before your birthday on Monday.**

_I'm sorry. I really want to see you too. Maybe we could meet up at some point tomorrow._

**Sounds good. Shall we meet up at 5 tomorrow evening? I have something I need to do first tomorrow. We can meet at the docks.**

"What do you mean 'I have something I need to do tomorrow'?"

"Well you got a text from someone saying you could pick the book up any time you want tomorrow."

"Oh Mr Beast must have the fairy tale book then."

"Mr Beast?"

"Yeah I know. But that was what he always had us refer to him as. And it just sort of stuck okay." I looked back down at the phone and finished reading through the texts.

_That would be amazing. If you like we can still chat now, I'm not actually doing anything._

**Yay. So how is your mother's campaign for re-election going?**

_Not too bad, but she doesn't really want me to discuss it with anyone._

**So you can't go out. Can't talk about the campaign. What can you do?**

_I can talk with you all night long. _

That was the last of the texts. Ruby must not have been able to send another message before I took the phone back.

"Okay, I am going to go outside and give Regina a call to explain to her what is going on. Don't even think about following me out the door. I grew up around boys that enjoyed fighting. I learnt quickly." The threat was certainly clear enough for them to get the message. My gaze ended on Ruby and I gave her a glare just for good measure. When I made it through the door I called Regina's mobile. She didn't answer straight away, but she was there quick enough.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina, its Emma."

"Oh hello Emma." Her voice seemed so cheery, but my words kept catching at the back of my throat. "Was texting me boring you?"

"No, actually those texts weren't me."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the panic beginning to grow in her tone.

"Well, I am at The Rabbit Hole with everyone. However we are playing truth or dare. I chose dare and Ruby picked what I had to do. She just said I had to give her my phone. I didn't think too much about it. I thought she might just take a bunch of embarrassing photos or something. Then I took my phone back and saw all the messages. I think she was trying to piss me off more than do anything to you." There was silence from her end of the line. Did she hang up? "Regina?"

"I'm still here. I just don't quite understand everything I am hearing. Why would texting me, annoy you?"

"Well, earlier Ruby asked me if I wanted to invite you out tonight. But I said no." Why can't I learn when to shut my mouth?

"Oh, okay. You didn't want to see me then."

"No! No, no. I thought that we had been spending too much time together and that you might have wanted a bit of alone time, so I thought I would give you a free evening. Trust me I wanted to see you, but I thought you had seen enough of me."

"Trust me Miss Swan, I could never get enough of seeing you." I could practically hear her cheeks flushing red right now.

"Excuse me?!"

"I am not repeating myself, you heard me the first time." Her tone was playful, and I loved every minute of hearing it. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"On Monday afterschool do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"It's your birthday. Aren't I meant to take you somewhere?"

"Would you have any idea pf where to take me?"

"Not really. Okay then. So where would we be going?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Wait but that's not…"

"Goodbye Miss Swan." She hung up the phone before I could say another word. Does she basically just ask me out on a date? I walked back into the bar and strode back over to the table, a grin plastered on my face.

"Well, looks like someone is in a good mood." Ruby was clearly in a teasing mood.

"Don't push it. Now come on. Whose turn was it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope this chapter satisfies everyone's Swan Queen needs for the moment. So far people have said that they want the kiss to be written from both views. So it will be written from both women but alternating between the two as it is happening. Is everyone cool with this idea? Obviously can't please everyone, but I always do my best. Comment and review, and let me know what you think.**


	8. Beautiful With You

**A/N – Okay, people have been telling me that they would like the kiss to be done from both points of view. So I am going to try my best, I hope it isn't disappointing for anyone. Please remember to comment and review. That's what keeps me going. Anyways, here we are, next chapter. START FROM REGINA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 8: Beautiful With You

"_Well, looks like someone is in a good mood." Ruby was clearly in a teasing mood._

"_Don't push it. Now come on. Whose turn was it?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early Sunday morning and couldn't for the life of me figure out what I wanted to do with myself. I was free up until I was having to go and meet up with Emma. I wonder what she was doing today that was going to take her so long. I made my way down the stairs and saw my father sitting in the living room. He was just reading his newspaper, and having his morning coffee. I came round the sofa and joined him.

"Hello darling. And how are we this morning?"

"_We_ are fine, thank you."

"What are you doing up so early on a Sunday. Don't you normally sleep in a bit on these days?"

"I would do, but I have a few things on my mind, and I suppose they don't seem to want to rest, so figured I could just try and get a jump start on the day. What are you doing up so early?"

"Your mother decided she too wanted a jump start on the day. And you know what she is like. If she is up and moving, then I must be too." I laid my head down on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ah, I'm sorry father. I know how much you enjoy sitting in bed, where it is peaceful." He rubbed his hand up and down my back, and I felt the loving warmth he was giving me.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing really. I am free up until five. Then I need I head out, I am meeting up with a friend." He pulled away slightly looked at me with a curious expression.

"Are you meeting up with a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, father."

"Well then that's fine." He tried to snuggle back down, but I pulled back and this time I shot him the curious look.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you were meeting up with a boy, I would have to be a worried father. But seeing as how it is a girl you are meeting with I have no reason for concern." He couldn't quite understand why I had gotten so defensive. But maybe it was best he didn't understand, at least for now. I don't want to jinx anything that isn't even happening yet. "So would you like to spend the day with your old man, or are you going go around all day, all by your lonesome?" He always did have a way with words. I still think he should have been the one to become the Mayor of the town.

"I will spend the day with my dad. Do you want to go to the stables? We haven't gone out for a horse ride in a long time."

"You know there is a reason for that." He nodded his head over to the kitchen where mother was working away.

"Yes, but she is so distracted with all this election work, that she won't even notice we have gone." He had a sceptical look in his eye, and I could see he was about to say no. "Please. I want to feel the wind rushing past my face, and the soft touch of the horse's hair between my fingers." He never could resist trying to make me happy. And whenever I painted an image of my happiness for him, he could never fuse.

"Very well. Go grab your coat. And don't forget to pick up your riding boots." I started to move from the sofa to get ready but before I go too far, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down and whispered. "Put the boots in a bag so your mother doesn't seem them s we leave. You know she has eyes like a hawk." I nodded and then made my way back up to my room. As I was getting ready, I remembered something. I hadn't gone riding since Daniel. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered whether or not it would be such a good idea for me to go to the stables. I sat down on my bed and just thought to myself for a while.

_This whole thing with Emma is only just beginning. If I go back to the stables and start to think of Daniel, things could start to go bad with Emma. I could start to compare the two of them together. Which is the last thing I want to do to Emma. She deserves better than that. But then again, if I went to the stables it could be the perfect way for me to move on. Go to the place where I found my first love. If I don't feel anything whilst I am there I would know that I am ready for a new relationship. Wait, is that was this is between Emma and I? A relationship? Maybe it is a bit too early to be saying anything like that. I can't go jumping to any conclusions. I can't jump to any conclusions on anything. I should just go to the stables and have a nice day with my father. What is the point in spoiling a good thing?_

I gathered all my things together and shot out the house with my father, and we made our way to the stables, without mother even noticing us leaving the house.

I was coming back from picking up the book for Regina. The journey there didn't take too long, and I had managed to leave the house early. But I did manage to hit traffic on my way back. I had been stuck sitting in it for at least an hour already. Whilst I was waiting I decided to start to flick through the book and read some of the stories. I read one of the stories. It was Snow White. It was certainly a rather grim story. The queen tried so many times to try and have Snow killed, only to have to attend her wedding at the end of the story. And to top it all off, she was forced to wear stone shoes that had just come from a fire, and dance around until she fell down dead. _I know that Snow White had her happy ending but why did the queen have to die. And in such a cruel way. _I heard my phone ringing and shook myself from my thoughts of death and despair. I looked down at my phone to see that it was Regina.

"Hello. What are you doing calling me? We aren't meant to be meeting up until five. And at the rate that this is taking it might actually be a bit later." The voice I heard at the other end of the phone, certainly wasn't Regina's.

"Good day. My name is Henry Mills. I am Regina's father." Oh shit. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"Uh… ye…yeah sure." I was a bit more panicked than I thought I might be.

"Now as Regina's father I will of course be protective of any aspect of her life. And I just want to make it clear to you, that my daughter has had a hard time being her mother's daughter, she doesn't need any more complications from someone who could hurt her just as much as they could make her happy." I had no words to respond with. I heard the phone rattle on the other end. I finally heard the voice that calmed my heart rate down to a steady pace.

"I am so sorry about that."

"Would you care to explain what that was all about?!"

"I would, but right now may not be the best time. Can I tell you about it tonight?" I wasn't sure whether I should be scared, nervous or panicked.

"Yeah. But I might be back slightly later than I hoped depending on what this traffic decides to do. I'll text you and let you know what is happening."

"Fine by me. So long as I get to see you at some point today." She always managed to make me blush. So without saying something I might regret later, I hung up the phone, and moved my attention back to the traffic, which was hardly moving at all.

"Father, why did you have to scare her like that?"

"Because, anyone that my daughter likes, needs to be able stand up for you. And I will be sure to test her properly when I meet her in person."

"You know there was a reason I didn't want to tell you about her. I knew how you would react."

"Oh did you now?"

"Well, I had an idea on how you might react. You only found out because you started scrolling through the contacts on my phone, and my messages. You know you once told me that I can have all the privacy I want, so long as I didn't abuse it."

"Yes, well you shouldn't have kisses and love hearts next to someone's name. What did you expect me to do? Ignore it, and let my daughter run off with some person I have never met. At least I had met…" He stopped before he mentioned the name he knew would hurt me.

"It's alright. I think I am actually over Daniel. I still don't know where he went, but what is the point in living in the past? She is my now. And I like the now." He smiled at me, but I wasn't so sure he was comfortable with all this. "Father are you okay with me liking a girl?" He came towards me and placed his hands on my arms.

"Sweet heart, you could love however you want to. The only thing I care about would be your happiness. You are my only child, and I want you to have everything you can get. Just make sure she is the one, before you do anything you might regret later." I couldn't hold myself any longer. I jumped into his embrace and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Thank you father, for trusting me." We spent a little longer riding around after sitting down for a little rest. Before long, I received a message from Emma.

_Finally got past all the traffic, didn't take as long as I thought it would. Should be back by about half five. I'll meet you outside your house, and then we can head to the docks from there._

**Actually, my mother will be out for the evening so if you want to you may come inside for a little while and grab a small bite to eat before we head out.**

_Sure. I haven't really eaten much today anyway. Alright I'll see you at your house at half five._

**Perfect.**

_Actually, just remembered, I don't know where you live. Do you mind texting me your address._

**Not at all. I live at 108 Mifflin Street. It's a big white house. You can't really miss it.**

_Hopefully I won't. Okay then, I better get back to the road._

**See you soon.**

It was only four thirty now, which meant I could spend I bit more time riding. I loved the horseback riding. It always made me feel so free. Like I could do anything. And if I was sitting on a horse, I usually could do anything. We started to make our way back to the stables, and eventually back to the house. When we arrived mother had already gone for the evening. It was about ten past five.

"Father, I don't mean to be rude…but you need to disappear." He pretended to be hurt by my request but I didn't have much time to deal with his antics, I still needed to get myself ready for Emma's arrival.

"Why on earth would you need me to disappear? Am I not allowed to meet this girl?"

"Not yet. I don't even know what is going on between us yet. So far I think we are just good friends. I have no idea how she feels about me. She could just be a curious girl who wants to try new things. And the last thing I need is for my father to come barrelling in and…" He laid his hands on my arms again to try and calm me down now.

"I was only teasing darling. I will meet this girl when you are ready. Until then…" He stood back and took a small bow. "…Your wish is my command your majesty." I gave him a small nudge, just enough to throw him off balance slightly. I ran upstairs to get myself ready. I figured I would need to wear something nice, but still comfortable if we were going to go down to the docks. I decided to wear my little black dress. It was very figure flattering, but it kept me warm as well. And as long as I wore a coat, I would be fine. I shimmied on a pair of skin toned tights, and slid into my black heels. As I made my way downstairs, I noticed that my father's jacket was gone.

"Father?" Just to make sure he had actually left. When there was no reply, I made my way to the kitchen and checked the time. It was five twenty-five, so Emma would be here any minute. I was trying to think of something I could make quickly that we could just eat and then go. I hoped she likes omelettes. I know she doesn't like my omelette in particular, but I could try and wait for her to show up and ask what she would like in hers. And as if on cue the doorbell rang through the hollow house. I swung the door open and saw a true sight.

What a sight. I swear she is trying to drive me insane.

"Would you care to come in?"

"I would." I stood inside the house and was instantly taken aback by the décor. From the decorations to the furniture. It all looked so amazing. I didn't quite know what to say.

"If you would make your way through to the kitchen, I am trying to make some omelettes for us to have before we make our way out."

"Please tell me you didn't make an omelette that has mushrooms and stuff in it did you?" I might like it, but if I didn't I wasn't going to find out today.

"Have no fear, I have been waiting to start yours. I figured you could tell me what you would like to have in it, rather than me simply assuming and being wrong."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I have my moments." She through over her shoulder as she made her way back to where she was working before. "So what would you like?" I would like many things but…

"Can I just have some ham and cheese? I don't have a very varied food palette, so I think I will just stick with what I know."

"Fair enough." She got to work on my omelette but then I felt guilty for not doing anything. I always have hated just standing around. I always need to feel as though I'm actually being useful.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She glanced over her shoulder and I got a glimpse of those full dark eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine, and I struggled to keep my body from following suit.

"You can crack a few eggs into the bowl. I still haven't made my own omelette yet."

"I will happily oblige." We stood side by side working away. We didn't say much, and then a thought popped into my head. "So when were you planning on explaining to me why your dad called me and in a sense threatened me to be careful with you."

"I will explain when we reach the docks. Does that seem fair to you?"

"I suppose I can wait that long. So long as you tell the truth."

"You would be able to tell if I were lying remember." I kept quiet after that. She had me there.

We made good time in getting to the docks. We walked along the beach for a while before finally finding a bench slightly out the way which meant we hopefully won't be disturbed.

"So what did you do today while I was doing my little job?"

"I went out riding with my father for the day. It has been a long time since we went out, I don't honestly know why we ever stopped going. We used to have so much fun. It was always just the two of us. Mother was always working."

"Well at least you got to remember what is was like." She always made me smile, no matter what we might be talking about. "Okay, no you have put this off twice. Why did your dad ring me today?" I knew this was coming. I just don't want to know how she is going to react to the explanation.

"Well, as we were riding today, my phone fell out of my pocket at some point. I have no idea when, I hadn't even noticed. But my father clearly had. He was riding slightly behind me so I guess he would have seen it fall out. I don't have a lock on my phone, I don't see the point I never had anything to hide. Although I suppose I need it now."

"_Had._ As in you didn't have anything to hide, but now you do." She certainly had an ear for slip ups. I never can get anything past her.

"Yes. I have something I didn't want my father finding out about. At least not yet."

"And what might that be?"

"Will you please let me finish the story before you start asking questions?" She gave me small nod to say I may continue. "Thank you. Anyways, he opened my phone and started looking through my contacts. Why he did it, still escapes me, but that is beside the point." I pulled my phone from my pocket. Maybe the best way to explain this would be to show her myself. "As he was searching my contacts he came across this." I showed her my phone. On the screen a name was highlighted. It read _X3Emma3X._ As I showed her the screen, I saw a flush of red begin to creep up her neck. It settled on her cheeks. She leant back in the bench and pulled her coat collar up around her neck. No matter how high she pulled that leather rag, it wasn't going to hide, something that was clear as day to see.

"I take it that isn't some other Emma, is it?" I returned the phone back to my pocket.

"No. I only know one Emma." Maybe it was time to take a risk. God knows I haven't done it in a long time.

"And there is only one Emma that I actually like." I stared into her deep brown eyes. That were so full of truth. Nothing about what she said told me she would be lying. Maybe she wasn't someone looking to just mess around and be crazy for once in their life. I moved slightly closer to her on the bench. She shuffled across towards me a bit more herself. Our hips were touching. I moved my hand across from my lap to rest on hers. She placed her hand upon mine, and it sent a shock of warmth through my body.

"Regina…"

"Yes Emma." We were so close to one another. We were leaning in to each other's touch. Her hand gave me a sense of comfort and love that I hadn't felt in so long. I was dying to get those last few inches of distance out of the way. I slowly made my way towards her. She wasn't pulling away, and that gave me a new sense of confidence. So I closed the gap, and crashed our lips together.

They were so soft. The kiss was so passionate, and caring. I hoped that the moment would never end. I wanted to be able to live in that moment forever. It was aggressive, or rough. Neither one of us were battling for dominance. We were sharing each other, and loving every moment of it.

I was happy. I knew that I was right. From the moment I laid eyes on this girl, I knew something special was going to come from this. Whether it was good or bad, something would happen. But this time I was lucky, and something amazing came from meeting this girl. We broke apart from each other, but only when air became a need. We looked into each other's eyes. We had no words to say how either of us felt, but we knew that the kiss we shared said everything we needed to have expressed.

"Regina?" Her voice broke me from my train of thought that was heading straight to her.

"Yes Emma."

"I like you too." We both let out a giggle. Our foreheads rested against each other as we sat there in pure bliss.

"I figured that part darling. You just gave me the best gift anyone could ever think to give me." She looked up at me and tried to figure out what I was referring to. "Happiness. And it isn't even my birthday yet."

"Consider it an early present." She smiled and I caught a glimpse of those teeth that sent me crazy every time I caught sight of them. She leant back and in and locked our lips together again, before standing up and stretching her hand down towards me. "Come on. It's cold, and I want to walk with my new girlfriend." The title gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't felt them in years. And she managed to awaken them again with a single term of endearment.

We walked along the beach line until there was nothing left to walk along. At that point we decided to head back to the main town. We never let go of each other's hand whilst we were walking. No one was around which made it easier for me. If the place was packed I'm not so sure how I would act.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – You have no idea how long I have been trying to get this right. Please tell me I got this right. PLEASE. Anyway, I put a little bit of a teaser at the end there. Let's see how Regina does in public with people around. Comment. Review. Let me know.**


	9. Birthday

**A/N – I hope everyone loved the last chapter. I would just like to say a big thank you to googoo4u, this person has been an absolute god sent in helping me to write this story, as well as my other story 'Anything I Can Do'. She has managed to inspire with so many different story lines, I have been struggling in which one to choose. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here we go. REGINA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 9: Birthday

_We walked along the beach line until there was nothing left to walk along. At that point we decided to head back to the main town. We never let go of each other's hand whilst we were walking. No one was around which made it easier for me. If the place was packed I'm not so sure how I would act._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We stood outside my door for a few minutes talking. We had to keep it down, just to make sure no one could hear us from inside. I would have invited her inside, but mother's car was in the drive, which meant she was back from wherever she had been earlier. I never wanted this afternoon to end, but like all good things, they must all come to a close.

"I will be sure to see you tomorrow and give you your present when I meet up with you after school okay. I'm don't think this will be something you would want to carry round school all day."

"I look forward to it. Although I thought you already gave me my birthday present."

"Consider it…an added…bonus." She tried to get out in between each kiss I planted on those soft, luscious lips. After one more, extended kiss, I took a step back, and broke all contact from her. My body moaned at the loss, but I knew if I didn't get in the house soon, mother would throw a hissy fit.

"I need to get in, before my mother comes out looking for me." The expression on her face, made my heart sink, but I had to hold strong or else I knew I wouldn't last long if I let her kiss me once more.

"Fine, if you really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" If her voice got any more childlike, I might have been convinced that she was a two year old.

"You will be seeing me in the morning. I am coming to Granny's for breakfast. Mother has an early start in the house tomorrow morning, which means I am being kicked out of the house early."

"On your birthday? How is that even remotely fair?" She tried to act shocked, but she knew as well as I did, that the earlier I left the house meant the longer we could spend together talking at Granny's. So I smiled at her fake shock, simply to amuse her. I leaned in for one last kiss before saying goodbye. I opened the door and stood in the doorway and watched her, as she made her way down the pathway. As she turned the corner of the hedge, she glanced back to the house, and straight at me. No matter how many times she looks at me, it will still make me blush just as hard. So I closed the door before she could make me change her mind with just the look in her eye.

"Mother, father. I'm home." I called through the house. I could hear mother working away in her office which meant she wasn't going to notice I was back. Which in one sense I guess was a good thing. But there wasn't any reply from Father either. Either he was doing something out back, or he wasn't home altogether. I made my way to the back of the house to find him sitting out on one of the deck chairs with a drink in his hand. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" I made my way over to the decanter set and started to pour myself a drink. I joined him and we continued our conversation.

"Well, your Mother has been in and out of her study all evening, which means she is unsettled, and you know what that means for us."

"Indeed I do. It means that she is getting stressed so we are going to be bearing the brunt of it all. So that's why you're hiding out here. To stay out of her way. If she can't find you, she can't scream at you."

"Precisely." I took a sip of the drink in my glass, and let it sit in my mouth as it burned and numbed all my senses. I could see just out the corner of my eye that he was staring at me. He never has been very subtle when he needed to say something.

"What is it Father?" I lowered my drink and turned to face him.

"You know that the only thing I want for you, is for you to be happy, right?" Odd question. But the look in his eye told me that he had never been more serious.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"This girl, how long have you known her?" And we were back to this topic again. Something tells me this isn't going to be something that he can just let go.

"Almost two weeks now. Now will you tell me what this is all about?"

"I had a feeling. Up until recently, you seemed to have been going round in a rut. You would do the same thing, same time, every day. You would do what your Mother asked, no back chatting whatsoever. But lately you just seem more free spirited. You seem open. You're happy." His words both broke my heart, and made it feel light at the same time. "And I think it is because of that young girl. She makes you do things you normally never would. She challenges you. And for a girl where everything comes easy to her, that is something that you desperately needed." I couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped me. I turned down to look at my glass, but I could still feel his gaze on me.

"Are you okay…with me liking a girl I mean?"

"I have already told you sweetie. Anything that makes you happy, I will support 100%. And this girl clearly makes you fly over the moon."

"Thank you Father." I extended my hand out to him, and he took hold of it in a heartbeat. We sat out on the deck chairs until it became too cold to remain outside, at which point we made our way inside to face the music. Or in Mothers case, face the screaming and rants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy birthday darling!"

"Huh…what…" I tell them every year, don't do that. Each year they come into my room and scream happy birthday at me. It was nice when I was younger, but when I reached 12/13, I started to want to sleep in for a little bit on my birthday. Have my cards and presents downstairs. That, and the cake always left crumbs on my bed. It's not that I don't like to celebrate my birthday, I would just like it to be celebrated slightly differently.

"Happy birthday Regina." They lowered their voice and sat down on either side of my bed. Father was carrying the cake and mother handed me the cards. A placed the cards to one-side and blew out my candles, that way father could put the cake down before he dropped it, as he had done in previous years.

"Thanks you guys." I worked my way through the cards. When I reached the last one I looked over the envelope, and couldn't recognise the handwriting. I received cards from the same people every year, and nothing ever changed. I had memorised everyone's handwriting, but this was a new one. I opened it and read the cover. It read,

_A wish for you on your birthday._

_Whatever you ask, may you receive._

_Whatever you need, may you get._

_And whatever you want, you simply need to ask._

_Happy Birthday._

I opened the card to see who it was from and found my heart jumping just slightly at the name at the bottom.

_Your sweetheart_

"Who is it from honey?" Oh crap. Mother being curious…I maybe didn't quite register that might happen. I handed the card to Father who then set it down on the table before even reading it.

"Just a friend from school. Do you know when it arrived?"

"Well it was sitting by the door before we even woke up this morning." I knew that Emma had either come back late last night, which is unlikely for her, or she woke up earlier this morning just to surprise me. She could put a smile on my face, even when she wasn't here. Father got up off the bed and picked up the cake and cards.

"Alright then honey. We will leave you to get ready for school, then you can come downstairs and open one of your gifts before school." I gave him a small smile. I still wasn't fully awake, but I knew he was trying to make this day special.

"Okay, I will be down in a few minutes." They left the room without another word. I shuffled myself out from under my sheets and reached for my phone on my bedside table, and typed out a quick text.

**Thank you for the card, it was very sweet of you. But if you keep playing with fire like that signature, you might just find yourself getting burned.**

It barely took a few minutes before I got the reply.

_Happy Birthday sassy pants. I just thought you might want a nice start to the morning._

**Trust me, the morning was delightful. But the fun really starts later.**

_Can't wait._

**I won't keep you waiting too long.**

I received no further reply, and just left it all hanging there. I got myself ready for school, books and all, and made my way downstairs. I decided to wear a little black dress with a gold link belt just around the middle. It was my birthday, and this just made me feel powerful, as well as being incredibly form fitting. I headed straight for the living room, where I knew Mother and Father would be waiting. And they were. Side by side on the couch. As I came into their view they both leaned forward and placed their morning coffees on the table.

"Okay darling. Your choice, but remember you can only have one now." The presents were all laid out in front of me, on both the floor and the table. As I looked over the gifts my eyes dropped to what seemed to be the smallest. I figured if I could only open one, it might as well be a small one to get me started. As I peeled back the paper I could see it was a jewellery box. I always did love some new jewellery, so long as mother chose it. Unfortunately, Father didn't have very good taste when it came to fashion of any kind. I popped open the box, and sitting there was a small, round, golden pendant. And on the pendant was the image of a Swan. I loved it, but perhaps not for the reasons my mother would like to think.

"I am…this is…I…"

"Calm down Regina, that isn't even the most expensive gift." My mother always thought that money was what bought the quality but not when this was the quality I was getting.

"I love it nonetheless." I pulled it from the box and latched it around my neck. "I better head out if I plan to make it school on time, as you know I always do." School didn't start for anther forty-five minutes but they think it starts in fifteen minutes. I told them that school started earlier than usual, that way I could get enough time to go to Granny's for breakfast, every morning. As much as loved my parents, they weren't always the easiest ones to talk to when in a small environment. Or at least one of them isn't.

"Okay, well enjoy your day sweetheart." Mother was up like a rocket. She picked up my bag and almost started to push me out the door. Clearly she had some work planned for today that she was eager to get started. And don't forget to come straight home. You can do what you want with your friends after five thirty. But before that is…"

"Family time, I know Mother. I'll see you this evening." Father came up behind Mother and tried to jump in with the conversation.

"Happy birthday darling. Now go before you're late for school." I headed out the door and made my way to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before I knew it I was at Granny's doorstep, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Which made no sense because I had been here hundreds of times before. However this was the first time I had come here and I was going to see the girl that kissed. I opened the door and looked over to the usual table that Emma was occupying. But it came up empty. No blonde untamed locks, or hideous red leather jacket. Nothing. I saw Ruby behind the bar and rushed straight over.

"Ruby, do you know where I might be able to find Emma?" She seemed a bit stunned. Probably from hearing me call her by her actual name for the first time in ii don't know how long. And I hadn't realised that I actually missed saying it. It seemed odd to miss such a thing, but once I had said it, I knew I would want to keep saying it.

"I think you might find her up in her room." She must be running late.

"Thank you. I think I might just go up and check on her very quickly."

"Go for it. Room number four." I moved around the counter and started to head for the rooms. As I walked down the hallway towards Emma's room, I found myself becoming increasingly nervous. It was one thing to know a lot about the girl, but to be in her room is a completely different thing. The closer I got to the door, the more I could hear the sound of a guitar playing. It sounded so beautiful. And I could hear a voice. And that was a voice I was never going to forget. I knocked on the door and a sudden strum of random keys were played, as if someone was fumbling with the guitar strings.

"Uh…who is it?"

"It's Regina. May I come in?"

"Uh, just give me a second." I stood by the door waiting for allowance to enter, and as I waited it was easy to hear that she was moving around, as well as moving things. What she was actually doing, I don't even want to think about. And before my mind could even wonder to what she might be doing behind that door, it flung right open. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." As I made my way into the room the first thing I saw was a stunning guitar. "I didn't know you played." I pointed to the guitar as Emma closed the door behind me.

"I don't really, I just sort of mess around with a few songs and try, horribly, to play them." We made our way to the edge of the bed and sat down. I picked up the guitar and handed it to her.

"Would you play me something?" The look of horror that struck her face was almost to die for, but I really did want to hear her play. "Please. For my birthday." It was a crummy card to play, and so was the puppy dog pout that I put with it. But it did the trick. She took the guitar from my hand and placed it comfortably on her lap. She strung a few strings and began to sing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
makes sense when I'm with you_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

My heart was practically singing along with her. Every word was practically coming from her heart. It spoke to my heart and it made me feel like we were the only two people in existence.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_-  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

You'll always be wanted

She ended the song and placed the guitar behind her. As she turned back around to me, all the emotions that were created from that song came to the surface. I wrapped my hands around her cheeks and pulled her towards me. And as our lips met, I knew that every word, every emotion, and every ounce of passion we had for each other, came across in this small moment. It was ours and we cherished every second of it. We broke away when are became a necessity. We placed our foreheads together and I stared straight into her eyes.

"For the record, you make me feel wanted every second that I am with you." She smiled and pushed herself back in for another kiss. This was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – If people were wondering what that song was it is called 'Wanted' originally done by, 'Hunter Hayes' however I prefer the acoustic version performed by 'Boyce Avenue'. Thank you for all the love and support you are all giving me. This story has already got over half the amount of reviews as one of my other stories, and it has been up for about a third of the time. Just shows you how much you all love this story. Please remember to leave me more wonderful comments and reviews, and I hope to post again soon. **


	10. Perfect

**A/N – I am getting such a good response from this story. Please let anyone you think might be interested in the story know about it. I am always looking to improve on the people I get to make happy through writing. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and are still enjoying the story as a whole. And without any further interruptions, please enjoy the update. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 10: Perfect

"_For the record, you make me feel wanted every second that I am with you." She smiled and pushed herself back in for another kiss. This was going to be a good day, I could feel it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the whole day at school, Regina was constantly being given happy birthday wishes. Each time she said 'thank you' but I could see that it was starting to tear at her. So at second break I grabbed her by the hand when we got out of class and carted her straight out to the tree at the back of the field. As we sat down to eat our lunch a massive grin grew across her face, which instantly caused my heart to sing.

"What's got you so perky?" I asked as she was rummaging through her bag to find her lunch.

"Beside the fact that you seem to know what I need before I even do, you have failed to realise that we haven't got our books for our next class." Even when I try and do something to make her happy, all she can think about is school. I might need to up my game.

"Would you relax, we just head back in early and get them before the bell goes. Happy?" The glare that I received in return was both scary yet so damn sexy. She could pull anything off. As she sat back up straight I got a small flash of her chest and noticed something new. "What you got there?" I leaned over and pointed towards her chest. It perhaps wasn't the most decent thing to do but at this point my mind was a bit distracted.

"What? Oh the necklace. It was a gift from my parents this morning."

"Wait, you already opened your birthday present?!"

"Only one. It is sort of like opening one Christmas present on Christmas Eve. I have done it every year since I was a little girl." She leant back into the tree with almost a proud look on her face. I had to knock her down a peg now.

"I bet you were a chubby baby." The look of horror that shot onto her face made me burst into absolute fits of giggles.

"I was no such thing, thank you very much. I was a very active child. My parents struggled to keep me in my seat for longer than ten minutes." She feigned hurt and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh would you relax, I was only kidding." She refused to look at me still. Time to change the subject back. "So what's on the necklace?" She picked the pendant up and looked down at it.

"Believe it or not, but it's a swan." She looked over to me and I knew she could see the tears that were beginning to swell in my eyes. But I choked them back. That was one side of me I wasn't going to show her just yet. I looked over and saw for myself, and it was gorgeous. She dropped the necklace back down and before I could even look up to her eyes, her lips were on mine. She cupped my cheeks in her soft delicate hands. I felt her tongue slide across my lips, asking for entrance and I let her in before my brain fully registered what was going on. She was cautious at first. Almost scared. As if she didn't actually think that I would grant her access. But she grew more confident the longer we held the kiss. I pulled out of it after a few moments. I finally looked into her eyes, and saw the passion that I had just felt.

"What was that all about?"

"What? I haven't kissed you since this morning. I was just making up for lost time." I breathed out a small laugh and leant back onto the tree.

"If this is what you're like with kissing, I can't wait to see what you're like with…" I really need to think things through before I say them.

"With what?" The blank look on her face told me she hadn't caught on to where I was going with that conversation. And thank god she didn't. I think I might just have died from pure embarrassment.

"Never mind. It's nothing." I checked my phone to see the time. "We should go get our stuff for our last two lessons. I finish with business, so we'll have to meet up afterwards."

"Actually I am sorry to disappoint but I have to go straight home after school. My mother has some special birthday surprise planned for me, and she wants me home as soon as possible. Are you going to alright getting a lift with Ruby?" I could see the guilt in her eyes, but I could also see the worry that I would be annoyed at her. How could I possibly be mad with that adorable face though?

"Not a problem. I can ask her during psychology. Which if we don't hurry up, we are going to be late to." We grabbed our bags and hoisted ourselves off the ground.

"You are amazing." She placed a small peck on my cheek before taking my hand and walking inside with me trailing behind her. On the plus side I had a good view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got a lift back with Ruby, and when I arrived back at the dinner I tried to make a bee line for my room, but Granny caught me just before I managed to make it to the stairs.

"Emma Swan." Damn so close. I turned around a filled in front and centre, for whatever Granny had to say. She just stood there for a minute simply staring at me. It was rather off putting. She was a very nurturing women, but she could strike fear into the hearts of stones when she chose to. "I need to ask you a question." I started to relax, but I was still just as cautious of what was to come.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I need another waitress working at the diner. One of my waitresses has had to leave due to the fact that she is now pregnant. I don't need you hear for long, just long enough will she is on maternity leave. You'll be working hear for about 9 months. A year at most. You would be expected to work from the minute you get back from school till seven each school night, the same as Ruby does. And do a minimum of ten hours on the weekend. You can spread the hours out however you want, so long as they are filled. You will get the same pay as Ruby, which is minimum wage. If you were to take the job you would start tomorrow. So are you interested." It took me a second to register all the information she just gave me. It sounded like a large commitment, but it was a job, and money I currently didn't have.

"Sure. I'm in."

"Good. Report to me tomorrow after school, and I will give you a quick crash course in what to do. It is very easy to pick up." And with that she was gone. I stood there stunned for a minute, before I returned to reality and started back on my original course to my room. I slung my bag and jacket on the chair, and collapsed on the bed. After a couple of minutes I sat up and picked up the guitar. I tried practicing this particular song. I loved it so much, and I had an amazing idea of what I might do with it. There were so many possibilities of what I could do. But I had to learn it before I could use it. Before I had even been practising for five minutes I received a text. It was from Regina of course. No one else had texted me since coming here other than Ruby.

**Hey, my Mother is busy which means the surprise has been cancelled. Do you want to go out early?**

_Sure just give me about thirty minutes. I need to sort a few things out first. Also, are you coming to pick me up, and how do I need to dress?_

**Sure thing. Yes I will be picking you up. And dress in something you can move freely in, but it still looks good. Just make sure you have a warm coat over the top.**

_Okay. See you in half an hour._

I wondered if I should have sent her a kiss at the end of the text, but then I thought that it might come across as maybe a bit weird, considering we have barely been going out that long. So I went and had a quick shower. When I came out, I suddenly started to panic. She said wear something I could move in, but still looked good. Was that her subtle way of saying that I should wear something hot, or am I just over thinking things slightly. I kept second guessing myself. And I knew that if I didn't choose soon I was going to have some kind of melt down. So I bombed it downstairs in my dressing gown, and called for Ruby from the diner. I made sure not to go out into the diner directly, I stood just at the edge of the stairs, and called out. Ruby was in front of me in a flash and couldn't help but laugh when she saw what I was wearing.

"Help!" She calmed her giggles and straightened her face as she called back to Granny who was behind the bar.

"Granny I am taking a quick ten minute break, I'll be back in a second."

"You had better be." She called back. You know for an older women, she had some sass to her. At least I knew where Ruby got it from. We practically ran to my room, because we figured Granny would have a timer on Ruby, and I didn't want to waste any of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Okay, I am meant to be meeting up with Regina, and I have no idea what to wear. She said wear something that I can move in, but it still has to look good." She looked at me with a fascinated stare, and her silence was starting to kill me. "What?!"

"You like Regina fucking Mills, don't you?" I stood stalk still in the middle of the room, as Ruby and I had a stare off.

"I might. And?"

"Nothing. I just…I don't even…"

"That won't be an issue will it." I was genuinely worried actually. "I know that you two have history. So me liking her won't be any trouble for you right?"

"Oh god please. I may not like the girl, but I am not going to stand in your way if you like her. That would just be petty of me, and I don't do petty." I could hear the sarcasm just etching at her voice. But I let it go. We all knew she did petty, but she was being truthful when she said she wasn't going to stand in my way.

"Okay fine. Now can you please help me choose something to wear? Because I have no clue what to wear." She smiled and walked over to me slowly, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You came to the right girl." Petty? No of course not. Entirely smug, and cocky of herself? Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. "Okay, let's see what we have to work with here." She made her way over to my wardrobe and crossed off almost 90% of it in the first two minutes. She pulled out a few items that looked nice, but I hadn't worn them in a long time. "We need to take you shopping when this is all over." I gave her a smile that may as well have been a grimace. She placed the clothes on the bed and looked them all over. She picked up a pair of high wasted, beige coloured slacks, and a light blouse. She handed them to me and told me to go change in the bathroom. I did as instructed and when I came out, Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So how do I look? And be honest."

"Girl I wish I had legs that long to show off." She sounded like a sassy diva. And the way she acted, he might as well be one. "No seriously, you look stunning. But I swear to god, if you wear that horrid red leather jacket, I will string you up with it. Clear?"

"Crystal. You're lucky, I have another jacket."

"You can't wear the blue one either." Damn she was mean.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to wear my boring black coat."

"Good girl. You're learning. Slowly." Again, I gave her a grimacing smile that basically said, that I hate you, but I have to love you so… "Now, I am going to go back to work. If Regina walks in before you come down, what you want me to do?"

"Just tell her to grab a seat at the bar and that I will be down in a minute. I shouldn't be too much longer. Just have the finishing touches to sort out."

"Okay. See you in a bit." She left the room and closed the door behind her. I sat down at my mirror and started applying a light amount of make-up. I didn't want to look too different. I wanted Regina to like me for me, and not the way I looked. Granted it didn't hurt to look nice, but that is beside the point.

As I made my way downstairs, I stopped at the bottom and took a deep, calming breath. As I turned into the diner, my eyes instantly landed on the most gorgeous sight I think I would ever lay my sights on. She hadn't noticed me entering the room, so I made my way over, and when I was practically nipping at her heels, she finally looked up from her paper and gazed straight into my eyes, and all the way to my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay, I am leaving the date for the next chapter. For all those that were unaware, the titles of each chapter, starting from chapter 4, have been song titles. And the story title is also a song title. All the song titles relate to the chapter and I feel like they are all perfect songs for Emma and Regina's relationship. I am open to hearing any more songs, and I will be making a list of the song artists in the next chapter and then in the following chapters. Please comment and review, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Ultraviolet

**A/N - My Swan Queen ideas have been going crazy lately. Also, I just love this story so much. The songs list will be posted at the end of the chapter. Please remember to leave me all the comments and reviews you like. Enjoy. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 11: Ultraviolet

_As I made my way downstairs, I stopped at the bottom and took a deep, calming breath. As I turned into the diner, my eyes instantly landed on the most gorgeous sight I think I would ever lay my sights on. She hadn't noticed me entering the room, so I made my way over, and when I was practically nipping at her heels, she finally looked up from her paper and gazed straight into my eyes, and all the way to my heart._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where were you planning on taking me? Which still sounds backwards because it is meant to be your birthday." She lifted herself from her chair and paid for the coffee she had only drunk half of.

"And as we have already discussed, you couldn't take me out, because you are still blissfully unaware of half of the places in this town. So it would only make sense that I take you out." We made our way out the front door and towards her car. "And this way I get the best of both."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, how I get to spend time out at the places I like, and I get to spend the whole afternoon with the girl I…" I knew where that sentence was going, and by the look on her face, she had a decent idea too. "…enjoy."

"Enjoy? That's the word you're going with."

"Of course. No get your backside in my car." So forceful. And yet I loved every moment of it, because every moment I was with her. As I scooted into the passenger seat, I removed my coat before closing the door or putting my belt on. And I knew the second I did it, that Regina had her eyes practically plastered to me.

"Something wrong Miss Mills?" I couldn't help but imitate her regal self. It was rather exciting to do. I can understand why she does it.

"No…nothing…I just didn't…"

"Hold on a second. Is the Regina Mills, lost for words?" Her face went rosy red, but it was still a cute look on her. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well Ruby could have picked out a slightly less revealing top for you to wear."

"How did you…" Maybe taking a bit of extra time wasn't the best idea.

"Ruby hasn't been able to stay quiet since she was born. You really think she would start now." Great now I was blushing. I thought I had the upper hand, and she snatches it straight back. "But it was sweet to hear that you were so worried about what you were going to wear. But you know I don't judge a person by what they have on the outside. I judge them by what's in their heart." Is sounded so cheesy, and I could tell by the cheeky grin on her lips that she knew that is how it came across.

"And what does my heart hold?" She placed her hand over my heart and held it there for a moment, before speaking again.

"Honesty. Passion." She was holding something back, I could tell.

"It's okay. You can tell me." She took a deep breath and removed her hand from my chest. My body went cold from the loss of her touch. It was so soothing and comforting, it could light a fire in my soul.

"You also hold a lot of scars." Well, that put a bit of a downer on the mood.

"I may have scars, but I want to make memories to heal them." We sat in the car, just staring into each other's eyes. It was a soulful moment, when we just got to be with each other, and not have to worry about anything on the outside. In that moment, it was just us.

"Then let's make some memories." She sat back into her seat and started the car. We drove around for a while. We passed the same few building a couple of times. I was beginning to wonder whether or not she knew where she was going. Eventually she pulled up outside an old building on the corner of a road. It had a massive round clock at the front of it. The building itself looked beautiful, but I couldn't figure out why she had brought me here.

"Regina?" She had a knowing grin across her face. Now I was starting to get a little freaked out. But she was one of the few people I trusted even the slightest bit, so what could it hurt to go along with it.

"Just relax. Nothing that happens this evening will happen unless you're happy." She made her way round from her side of the car and took my hands in hers. I took a long breath before looking back up to the clock and then back down to those delicate brown eyes, that made me melt each time I found them.

"What the hell? I trust you enough to lead me into an old building." And with that, she smiled like a giddy little school girl, and made way towards the door of the building. "But can you at least tell me what we are actually doing?"

"No because that just ruins the surprise. Now close your eyes." Seriously. "Close your eyes. Please." I can never say no to this girl. So I closed my eyes and let her lead me in. She took me by the hand and pulled me forward. Her touch was so gentle. Her hands felt like little clouds, they were so soft. They made my head spin and my heart skip a beat. We started walking up some stairs, it took a while, but slowly we made it to the top. She went behind me and took hold of me by the shoulders. She pressed herself close behind me and then slid her arms around my waist. Even now, she managed to make me catch my breath.

"Comfortable there?" I couldn't help myself.

"Perfectly. Now open your eyes." They took a second to readjust, but as soon as they did, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see the entire town. And it was gorgeous. For a place that didn't have anywhere to go, it had plenty of space for it. It was still early enough in the afternoon which made it easy to see everything. And I saw everything. "So what do you think?"

"I…Regina this is…I can't even."

"I thought you might like it. No can come up here."

"Wait why not?" She made her way round to my front and stared straight into my eyes.

"Because, my little swan," She poked my nose then rested her hands on my hips and pulled me in close. "This is the town library, however, it has been closed for as long as anyone can remember. The door was locked when I first tried to come in."

"Hold on, if it is closed and locked off, then how did we get in here, and should we really be in here?"

"If you would be so kind as to not interrupt me, I could answer all your questions." I lowered my head, and tried miserably to hide a small smile. "Thank you. The reason we can get in, is because I stole the key from my Mother. She was never going to do anything with this place, and she still hasn't realised that I took it. So, anytime I want to just think, I come up here. It has a beautiful view, and…" She let go of my hips and turned around. "You see these gargoyles?" I moved over with her and looked at them for a few seconds. "As bad as this may sound they almost remind me of my Mother. The only difference is, is that these can't scream at me or tell me off. I can talk to them, and know I won't have to worry about something I might say or do." I looked at her for a moment as her face turned dark.

"It really is hard being the daughter to the Mayor isn't it?" She turned back to me, but her face was still just as dark. "Don't be sad. Not on your birthday." A snuggled up behind her, and rocked from side to side with her in my arms.

"I just wish she could be more like the typical Mother should be." We stood for a few more seconds before she sprung forward out of my arms and turned to face me. "I am so sorry. That was so selfish of me. Here I am complaining about my Mother and you…" I dove in for a kiss before she got too deep into a subject that shouldn't be spoken of today.

"I would rather have no Mother than a mother I can't stand to be around. And trust me, I have felt both so I can speak from experience." Her face softened a bit and she leant her head against my chest. "Ideally I would like a Mother that loved me and cared for me, but, I'll take what I can get." She let out a small laugh and pushed herself off me.

"Do you want to sit down?" She gestured behind me and when I turned I saw a set of cushions and pillows all laid out in a seat formation. "I obviously couldn't get actual chairs up here, but I got the next best thing. And they are actually pretty comfortable."

"It is perfect. So long as I get to spend time with you." She took me by the hand a dragged me over to the cushions. As we plopped down to the ground, I noticed the cushions were almost forcing us to lean in to each other. I turned my gaze to her and gave her a very knowing look. "Clever."

"What could you possibly mean?" She feigned shock at my comment, but we both knew exactly what I was talking about. But I decided to let it go because it meant I got to be closer to Regina. We sat and just stared out the windows for almost two hours. We barely spoke. And it was nice. We didn't feel awkward, or obligated to talk to the other. We were able to just sit, and be with each other. And in that moment I don't think I could have been happier. "There is one other place I want to take you before the day is up." Maybe I could be happier.

"Can we just stay here and talk for a little while? It's actually kinda peaceful around here."

"Sure. Whatever you want." She stretched her arm up and around my shoulders. She rested it there and I was quite happy to snuggle down into her embrace. "So what do you want to talk about now?"

"Well, I know about your past up to 3 years ago. Tell me about you from when you were a child. Tell me all the things that made you happy, that made you sad. Even the things that made you angry. I just want to get to know you." I moved my head so I could look up to Regina, but her look wasn't quite the one I was expecting. She actually looked happy at the thought. "Regina?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You were sort of staring into space. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She moved around a bit, trying to get slightly more comfortable I assumed. "It's just I haven't really had to think that much about my childhood for a long time. I've never really had a reason to."

"Well now you do. And by the look in your eyes, maybe you want to share some of your past."

"Strangely enough, I do. But you need to understand. That I may not want to share everything at once. There are some things I still need to keep with me."

"Of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I do want to understand you better though."

"Fair enough. So where shall I start?"

"Start from a good memory. Get going on a good note."

"A good memory." She sat there mulling it over for a while. We both ended up staring back out the window. "Okay, I have one. I was about 7. It was before my Mother had become Mayor. I, Mother and Father all decided to go out for the day, sort of a family outing. We drove around for a while trying to find something to do. We passed a few places. But we couldn't actually agree on any of them. So we kept driving. Eventually we found something we wanted to do. We pulled up outside a country park."

"A country park?"

"Have you never been to one?" I simply shook my head in her arms. "I must take you to one some time. Anyway, a country park is a mixture of woods and play areas. They are rather nice to walk through, but also good for children to run and play in, hence why we chose to go to one for the day. As we made our way through I spotted this climbing frame which led to a small zip line. And being the active child I was, I didn't give it a second thought about going over to the frame and climbing it. I managed to get about halfway up before my foot slipped through one of the gaps in the frame. I went tumbling down to the floor. Luckily the floor was covered with bark, so it didn't hurt too much, but the problem was that my leg managed to get caught in the gap as I fell. So as my body fell, my foot got yanked on by the rope. I ended up breaking my ankle. As you can imagine I screamed my head off. Mother was the first to be by my side." She stopped for a second. I didn't say anything. If she was remembering something I wasn't going to throw her train of thought. "She managed to get me to stop crying and calm me down in a matter of seconds." Her voice turned soft. She was deep in her thoughts, but she kept going. "She instructed my Father to go and call an ambulance. She him to find something for me to sit on whilst we waited. A blanket or a coat. Father started to fumble with his phone whilst trying to find something. Mother, realising that he was struggling removed her coat and shuffled me over onto it. She loved that coat. It was a very pale colour and the minute I sat upon it, it was ruined. And yet she knew this but still had me sit upon it." She stopped again. I thought this was meant to be a good memory. So far she has broken her ankle and ruined her Mothers coat. "She sat there with me waiting for the ambulance. Father was a wreck. He didn't handle well with blood of injuries. So Mother made sure he steered clear of looking at my ankle. But she just sat there, and spoke with me. It was the weirdest thing. Normally she only ever spoke to me if she was doing something that distracted her slightly. Or if one of us was rushing out the door so we wouldn't have to speak for long. She had never had a conversation just with me. There was always something else. But in that moment, it was just me and her. And I have never forgotten that moment. It was the last time I remember being truly comfortable and happy around my Mother." She finished her memory and we remained seated in our positions for a few moment afterwards.

"Why am I surprised to hear that you were an adventurous child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that sounds nothing like you. You are so safe and careful. You don't ever seem to want to take a risk."

"I took a risk with you." She was quick to the comment, and I wasn't sure if I should be impressed or offended.

"And how exactly did you take a risk with me?"

"Well, let's recap. The first time I met you I asked you 'how you know when you're into girls?' I wouldn't do that with anyone normally. I wouldn't have done that had my life depended on it. But I did. Because I decided to take a risk. And I'm glad I did." She placed a soft kiss on top of my hair, and as soon as she did I sat up from her arms. I moved myself to my knees and faced Regina head on.

"If I hadn't sat at your booth that day, would you have still spoken to me?" She thought for a second before answering.

"Honestly. No. I never used to speak to anyone I didn't have to. You were at my table so I had to. Although, knowing you, you probably would have found a way of talking to me at some point or another." I started to lean in towards her. Get closer ever so slowly.

"What do you mean, knowing me?"

"Well, you are incredibly insufferable," I could hear the laughter at the bottom of her throat, just dying to come out. "You are very bold, in the sense of you like people to know who you are," even closer. Now I could start to feel her breath upon my lips. Now I was started to want to feel something else upon my lips. "Oh, and you are also incredibly hard to miss when you where that leather jacket of yours." Finally I claimed her lips for my own, silencing her from any further communication. I threaded my fingers through her soft, dark brown curls, pulling her closer to me. I was dying to feel her near me. To feel her with me. Just craving her. I pulled back after I realised that my mind was starting to get a head of my body.

"Maybe you want to show me that other place now." She held my hands in her own keeping me in our current position. She let out a breathy laugh and smiled. As she laid her lips on mine once more for only a second, she started to pull herself, and me from the ground.

"Maybe I do." With that we started to leave the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – The rest of their date will be revealed in the next chapter. Also a small heads up, rating may be subject to change with the next chapter. Anyway, the songs list.**

'**In Your Room' by Halestorm**

'**Single Ladies' by Beyonce**

'**Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira**

'**Private Parts' by Halestorm**

'**She's So High' by Tal Bachman**

'**Beautiful With You' by Halestorm**

'**Birthday' by Katy Perry**

'**Perfect' by My Darkest Days**

'**Wanted' by Boyce Avenue**

'**Ultraviolet' by Stiff Dylans**

**I hope you all like these songs. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but at the moment I can't make any promises. Final note. I have set up my own tumblr account finally, and a blog to match. You can find me at ' .com' Please feel free to message me or anything, I promise I don't bite. Okay done. Bye my lovelies.**


	12. Your Love

**A/N – I am having so much fun with this story, and all your reviews make it just that much more enjoyable. Hope you like the newest update. REGINA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 12: Your Love

"_Maybe you want to show me that other place now." She held my hands in her own keeping me in our current position. She let out a breathy laugh and smiled. As she laid her lips on mine once more for only a second, she started to pull herself, and me from the ground._

"_Maybe I do." With that we started to leave the tower._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we were heading towards my final little surprise, I couldn't help but feel that Emma was nervous about something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. She just seemed so unsettled in the car. I decided to let her try and work things out on her own for a little while. If she needed to tell me something she can do it in her own time. I wasn't going to force her to do anything.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or are you going to let me sit here in torture till we get there?" I have to admit, it was rather amusing from my point of view to see her so aggravated from not knowing something. But I couldn't keep being cruel. The look on her face was starting to kill me.

"We are going to a place I found a few months back. I wanted to get away from my Mother so I ended up driving around for a while. I didn't even know where I was going, I just drove and decided to see where I ended up." We went round the last turning heading for the destination. And as we turned, there it was. "Here we are." I looked over and it was clear to see the confusion on her face. Granted I don't think this was somewhere she thought I would take her, but it was a place I could go to and enjoy myself at.

"What is this place?" We pulled up into the central area and we managed to get a full 360 degree look of the place.

"This is exotica." This time her confusion was directed straight at me. "It's just a small village. I found it that time I was driving around. In case you hadn't noticed, we aren't in Storybrooke anymore. This is a small village on its own." We went and parked the car properly and got out to explore the town together.

"So why would you bring me here?" I took her hand in mine. Here I didn't have to hide anything about myself because I didn't know anyone here, and no one here knew my Mother.

"Because it seems that no matter where we go there always seems to be someone there to interrupt us, or to invade our privacy. And I know of this gorgeous little place, not that far out, which I think you might just love. Now come on. The sun is starting to set and that is when it is the most beautiful scenery." I practically dragged her to the spot I knew would make her heart fly. I took her to a small hill just on the edge of the village. There were trees all around the bottom of the hill, but all low enough that you could see out over the horizon. And I was right. The sunset really does paint the most breath taking scene you might ever see. "So what do you think?" She was speechless. She could barely catch her breath. But she never let go of my hand. After realising she wasn't going to manage speaking she turned to me, and before I could even think to say a word, I felt her soft lips taking mine for her own. And I accepted the contact willingly. But I wanted to move it further. I rolled my tongue over her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance, which she granted almost instantly. And as I dove into her, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her in close to me. Our bodies flush against the other. And my body sang at the contact. At the heat I could feel radiating from Emma. Slowly the kiss became more and more passionate, deeper in emotion. She snaked her hands up and around my neck. Taking a fistful of my hair in each hand. I didn't even fully realise how much I was pushing into her. Too much apparently. She fell backwards down to the ground, and pulled me down with her. I straddled her hips to make things just a bit more comfortable. I could hear her breathing becoming more and more laboured. But I didn't stop my assault on her lips.

"Regina…" Hearing her same my name only spurred me on. But I just didn't even think to answer her. "Regina…please…" My hand glided over her stomach. I could feel her muscles tighten underneath my fingertips. It sent pure shivers through my whole body. Emma had her hands on my shoulders and pushing me back. "Regina!" Her voice didn't waver, and I knew I had pushed her too far too fast. I climbed off her and I felt sick to my stomach. I had made her angry. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I sat on the grass with my knees pulled up to my chest. I couldn't look at Emma. I felt too ashamed to look at anything so I just closed my eyes and listened as the wind wiped past my ears. The sound was surprisingly soothing, but nothing was going to wash the guilt away. "Regina?" Emma's voice broke through the wind, and I could tell it was so much softer. She sounded like she was now scared. But what reason could she have to be scared. I opened my eyes and looked over at where Emma sat. She sat legs crossed like a primary school child.

"Emma I am so…"

"No Regina. You don't have any reason to be sorry." I scrunched my eyes at her comment. Of course I should be sorry. I pushed her and she got angry with me.

"What do you mean?" She unfolded her legs and turned herself towards me more.

"Do you remember what I told you about my past? About my time in the homes. About what the dads would do." Her face turned grim, as did mine. It wasn't something I wanted to think on. But I could begin to see where she was going with it. I nodded to show her I understood. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to be with you. You make me feel so happy whenever I am with you. But just now, feeling you touch me the way you did…I don't know why, but my mind when straight back to those memories. And I didn't want to do anything with you when those sorts of things are running through my head." I laid my hand on her leg to try and comfort her.

"It's okay Emma. I understand. I'm sorry I tried to push you to do something you weren't ready to do." She placed her hand on mine, and as I stared into those glorious emerald eyes, I knew she didn't hate me for what I had done to her.

"You don't have to be sorry Regina, you didn't know. I didn't know. Truth is…" She began to look almost embarrassed. "…I have never actually_ been_ with anyone." It took me a second but I caught on eventually. And I felt so bad, but I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me. She feigned hurt, but I was quick to comfort her once more.

"Sorry. No I am not laughing because of _that. _I'm laughing because you think that is something to be embarrassed about. Emma, you're not the only one." She looked shocked. Did she just assume I had slept with someone already? I might be mature for my age, but I still had my own decency. As well as standards that no one I had met, reached.

"But I thought that you and Daniel…"

"Sweet heart, I said he had made moves, I never said we had slept together now did I. He was always a gentleman, and he understood that I wasn't ready, just like I now understand that you aren't ready, and it is perfectly fine. I am happy to just spend time with you." She gave me a smile that said she trusted me, and that she loved me. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss to my lips, and that was all I needed.

"Rather than wasting a lovely evening do you want to watch the sunset?"

"So long as you are accompanying me."

"Always." We got comfortable atop the little hill. I laid back flat down on the grass, and Emma rested her head on my stomach. It was nice. I knew she was there and she could feel me just the same. "I got a job."

"Bravo. Where are you working?"

"Granny's diner actually. Just means I will have to spend more time at the place I live, but it does mean I can finally get some money to take you out myself. By the time I have enough money I am going to assume I actually know a bit more about this town and a bit more about you hopefully." She rolled her head away from the sunset and towards me. Now I was able to stroke her hair from her face, and it felt so right to do so.

"You know you really don't have to try and take me out on a date. I am more than happy to simply spend time with you. It doesn't matter to me where we are, or who took who to it. And I don't need you dressing up to try and impress me." She turned slightly red in the cheeks at the last comment. But it was true, the only thing I needed was her. And I needed her to be herself. That was the girl that caught my attention on that very first night.

"I may not need to, but it is something I want to do. Something to make me feel like I am actually doing something for you. Other than just simply spending time with you."

"But that is all I require you to do. Most people would be thankful for that."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I am not like most people."

"Believe me, I noticed. Very quickly might I add? Is this what you were so nervous about earlier? Did you think I would be upset that you got a job?"

"Sort of. Yeah. The thing about the job is that it would mean I wouldn't spend as much time with you. I have to work from the minute I get back from school until 7 at night, every night. And I have to work at least 10 hours on the weekend." Okay, that was a big commitment, but I was sure she could handle it, and I would still be able to see her at school. It wasn't going to be the end of the world.

"So when do you start?"

"Granny said I would start tomorrow." She said it as though she needed my seal of approval.

"Go for it. We see each other almost all day every day at school. And we could even do homework together once you have finished your shifts. We can make it work. Don't you worry."

"Thank you Regina."

"What for dear?"

"For just being you." She pushed herself up and kissed me once more. I swear every time she kisses me, it is nearly as good as the first. But nothing is going to beat that one. When she pulled back she looked straight into my eyes. "Should we start heading back to the car? It's starting to get a bit cold." The sun had set, which meant the heat had gone too. So I just nodded my head and waited for her to get up first as I could not move without her moving first. However I think she picked up on this and she stayed lying on me for a moment longer. She gave me a devilish grin that I knew could only lead to trouble.

"What?"

"Regina are you ticklish at all?" I tried to keep a straight face, but the fear took over before I could control my features. And before I could stop her, Emma's hands shot straight to my sides and started to tickle me. I was helpless to do anything, but wriggle around beneath her and try to push her off. But she was much stronger than she originally looked. Her hands moved faster than I could register. They tickled me everywhere. I hated the feeling, but loved the fact that it was Emma that was doing it. Eventually her assault ended and she sat there once more, and watched as I tried to catch my breath after all the giggling and screaming she just had me doing. That same devilish grin painted her lips, and all I could do was look, as her smug face stared down at me. So I slapped her on the arm, and as she pulled back I saw my opportunity to jump her. I pushed her back and now I had the upper hand. But I chose not to use it. I simply looked at her as she readied herself for me to get her back. But I never did. I simply leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Tickle me again and I won't be so kind." I knew the way I said it had sent shivers through her body, I could actually feel it. I finished by taking a small bite at her ear lobe, and listened as a small gasp escaped her lips. I truly did enjoy the reactions I could elicit from her. With that I picked myself up from the ground and held my hands out in front of me to help Emma up. As she stood, she leaned herself in close to me. We stared at the other for a moment before Emma took my hand and turned to head back to the car without saying a word. As she pulled me along, I couldn't help but take a good look at the view. All I could think in my head was, _thank you Ruby._ Maybe I should give the girl another chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay so the rating didn't change this chapter. It just didn't seem like the right moment. The need to be sweet before they can be sexy. Anyway this chapter was called 'Your Love' By 'Nicole Scherzinger' I personally love the song, but it isn't for everyone. Please remember to comment, review, follow and everything else along with it.**


	13. A Moment Like This

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right. It might not be the most important chapter in the whole story, but I still found there were some crucial points. Anyway, enjoy. RGINA'S VIEW**

Chapter 13: A Moment Like This

"_Tickle me again and I won't be so kind." I knew the way I said it had sent shivers through her body, I could actually feel it. I finished by taking a small bite at her ear lobe, and listened as a small gasp escaped her lips. I truly did enjoy the reactions I could elicit from her. With that I picked myself up from the ground and held my hands out in front of me to help Emma up. As she stood, she leaned herself in close to me. We stared at the other for a moment before Emma took my hand and turned to head back to the car without saying a word. As she pulled me along, I couldn't help but take a good look at the view. All I could think in my head was, __**thank you Ruby**__. Maybe I should give the girl another chance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got back a bit later than we had intended. It was about 7 by the time we reached the diner. I parked the car, and Emma pulled me along as fast as she could to try and avoid questioning from Ruby. It worked, although I doubt it would have made much of a difference. She was so preoccupied with a customer, she wouldn't have noticed us even if we had screamed at her from the top of our lungs. We hurried up the stairs to Emma's room. I stumbled a few times as she was practically yanking me up them. But we made it there with minimal injuries.

"In a hurry are we dear?" I went and sat on the edge of her bed, as she closed the door behind me. She clicked the door shut, and leant back against it. Clearly out of breath. And I was the one wearing heels.

"Just wanted to get you alone. You always seem so much lighter, and happier when no one else is around." I dipped my head and rubbed my hands in my lap.

"Yes, well that would be because I know that people are always watching me. Which means my Mother has eyes on me at all times. So I have to make sure I act appropriately." Emma joined me sitting on the bed. She took one of my hands. She always felt so warm. Her touch just seemed so gentle it almost wasn't there. But every time I felt her holding me, I knew I was safe, and I could be myself.

"The only eyes in here are yours…and mine. And I still have yet to meet your mother, so you have nothing to worry about. Not when you're…"

"In your room?" She started to blush. I think it was starting to hit both of us, the situation we were actually in. Alone. Sitting on a bed in an empty room. Holding the others hand in their own. But neither of us were ready to go there yet. Neither of us were comfortable enough yet to go that far with the other. And neither of us wanted to push the other into anything.

"Regina?" I looked back up into her eyes. Completely lost in my thoughts as I gazed into those pools of emerald green eyes. "Regina, I almost forgot I haven't given you your birthday present yet." She let go of my hand and moved from the bed. My hand felt cold instantly at the loss of the contact. She circled around the bed, and picked something up. When it came into view, all I could see was a mesh of black and white. She had used newspaper to wrap the gift up. "Sorry, I didn't have any actual paper." She placed the object in my lap. And sat next to me. I turned and ran my hand through her hair before looking back at the gift.

"It is the best wrapping paper I have ever seen." We shared a moment before Emma became over anxious, and started to bounce on the bed.

"Oh, come on. Open it. I am dying to see what you think." I dropped my hand and started tearing away at the paper. She must have wrapped it about five times. But when I eventually broke through I saw a brown surface. _Okay, now I am really confused._ I kept tearing, and quickly saw I was holding it back to front. I turned it over and saw the cover. A gorgeous cover, which was decorated in an understated, yet so effective way. And in the centre it read, Once Upon A Time_. _And as I started to turn the pages of the book, my heart began to cry. It began to cry from pure happiness. I had wanted this book for so long now, but they were so rare, they are near enough impossible to find. I must have been sat staring at it for too long, because Emma nudged my elbow slightly, and brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" Her face dropped from the bundle of joy it was a moment ago.

"You hate it, don't you?" She started to back away on the bed. But before she could move an inch, I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her toward me. Our lips met, and rather than being a heated mess I thought it might be, it was a soft chaste kiss. It was so sweet and passionate in the moment, and we shared all our love for the other through it. Emma pulled back, but didn't open her eyes straight away. "So I take it that is a no." She looked up and found me sight already set upon her.

"Emma, I love this gift. I love this day, and I love…" I stopped. Was I really ready to say I love you? Maybe it was too soon. It hadn't been that long since we first met. And we really didn't know that much about each other. I might scare her if I said it now. I might scare myself. I had a million things running through my mind, and I nearly forgot to finish what I was saying. "…the fact that you know me so well." I felt Emma's shoulders drop in a deep sigh. Had she been expecting me to say I love you? Maybe that was the right time to say it and I just blew it completely.

"Can I be honest?" We leant apart from each other to get a full look of the other.

"Always."

"Ruby kind of helped me. She gave me the suggestion of giving you the book. And I guess she was right on the nose with it. I really can't take the credit. Ruby should." I looked from Emma, down to the book. _Ruby has done so much for me lately, and not even realised she did some of it. _I placed the book down on the bed behind me, and looked to Emma once more.

"Would you give me a minute?" I gestured towards the door as though I needed to go somewhere.

"Sure. Where are you going?" I got up and headed for the door.

"There's just something I need to do. Some…history, I need to get straightened out." And with that, I was gone. Leaving Emma in confusion I am sure. But this was something that needed to be done. And sooner was much better than later. I made my way down to the diner and had a quick look around. Ruby wasn't serving any customers, so she must be in the kitchen. I marched over, and it was hard to miss her. She was the tallest person in the room. She looked as though she was just finishing up her shift, and getting ready to head out. I caught her just as she was about to head out the back up to her room. "Ruby." I shouted across the kitchen. She turned in the doorway, and looked around to see who called her. Unfortunately, I wasn't the tallest person in the room. Even in my heels. So I made my way through the maze of people to meet her on her side of the room.

"Regina? What are you doing back here?"

"I needed to talk to you. And it couldn't wait." Ruby had a quick look around as if to see if anyone was listening.

"Would you mind if we talked outside? The diner isn't exactly known for its quietness."

"Sure. Wherever is best for you." Ruby led me out the door, and we stood to the side of the building. There wasn't anyone around, and I guess that actually made this easier for me. I didn't like admitting I was wrong. Let alone doing it with an audience.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I was so sure I wanted to do this, and now, I was scared out of my mind.

"Well, Ruby. Over the years we haven't exactly had the best relationship."

"Well if that's not the understatement of the year I don't…"

"I really need you to be quiet when I say this or else I may not ever say it." Ruby zipped her mouth shut, and bowed her head in understanding. "Thank you. As I was saying. Not the best relationship. But I think that might be because, neither of us ever wants to talk about that day from the stables. I blamed you instantly for ratting Daniel and I out. And I never gave you a chance to explain. And you just let me blame you, so we just grew ever further apart. But, since Emma showed up, it seems as though we keep crossing paths. And also, I want to thank you." Ruby's gaze jumped from the ground and straight to me. I don't think she quite believed what I had just said. "You may not even notice you have been doing it, but in small ways, you have been helping me with Emma. And making a few more perks for me about Emma." Ruby's cheeks flushed a deep red. "You did know, didn't you?" My voice grew and became an amused accusation tone. She started laughing out loud, as a smile grew on her face.

"Of course I knew. Did you really think I wouldn't know how to dress a girl to look good? And Emma has been her long enough for me to see what she needs to start showing off. And," Her whole tone and body shape turned serious for a second. "I knew how much you have been wanting that book. We may not have been talking for a while Regina, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped thinking of you as a friend." My heart warmed at her sentiment. At the term of endearment she used. It had been a long time since I heard anyone call me that. And it felt so much truer, coming from someone I knew truly meant it. "Regina, I never stopped wanting to be your friend. And just because you wouldn't let me help you directly, doesn't mean I ever stopped trying. I am more persistent than people sometimes give me credit for." She finished her open hearted speech, and we stood in silence. It was a comfortable silence. The first comfortable time we had spent together in a long time.

"So does this mean we could try hanging out again sometime?"

"Sure. Now go on. Emma might start to think you ran out on her."

"Wait, how did you..?"

"I have ears like a wolf Regina. No one ever gets passed me with me noticing." She was good.

"Okay. I'll see you around…Ruby." It had been a while since I had called her by her first name. And it felt so right to do it once more.

"Count on it…Miss Mills." She dipped into a small bow, and all I did was give her a disapproving look in return. All though I suppose I had that one coming. I headed straight back up to Emma's room, and found her sitting just where I left her, but she had grabbed her guitar and was playing again.

"What were you playing?" I moved over and retook my seat on the bed.

"I wasn't actually. I was just messing around with chords." I looked down at the guitar and decided to lean back onto the bed, and roll over so I was lying down on the far side of the bed. I heard a breathy laugh escape Emma, but I wasn't facing her, so I couldn't see her reaction.

"What are you doing?" I turned over so I was now able to see her lovely features.

"I thought it was obvious. I rolled over in the bed so you could join me and then we could have amazing sex for the remainder of the night." I couldn't resist. I still owed her for tickling me earlier. And her reaction was truly priceless. Her entire body tensed up, and her lips curled in as if she had just tasted a lemon. I burst into laughter upon seeing her face shrivel into itself. "Emma, I was only kidding." She let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed her body once more. She set her guitar back down on the floor. "But I do want you to join me on lying down on the bed." She let a small smile creep across her lips.

"That, I can happily do." She moved and rested her head against the pillow next to me, and as we stared at each other, it was like the rest of the world just melted away. And it was just us, lying in a perfect little bubble. We stayed sat in silence for a while, before Emma stirred and opened her delicate mouth. "Just thinking, we still have our psychology project to do. And we still haven't even picked a topic to do the essay on." Either she was really blind, or just didn't quite register everything.

"Why don't we just do the project on us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, two people who are practically polar opposites, other than in gender, meet, and in such a short space of time, can't seem to get enough of each other." Emma seemed to be pulling back a bit. Like she had an issue with the idea.

"I am not so comfortable with doing an essay for school about our relationship."

"Well, we don't have to say the essay is about us. We could just say, subject X and Y." She mulled it over for a second before answering.

"Why not? There isn't much else we could do the project on."

"Agreed. Do you want to start working on it tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. But don't forget I start work tomorrow so it would have to be after I finish my shift. Do you wanna stop by at about ten to seven that way, if it is a slow evening, we can get started early?"

"Fine by me. But for now, let's just lay here. It is surprisingly nice. I think it might have something to do with the fact that all the sheets smell of you already." She tried to hide her blush, but it was determined to show. I shut my eyes. Her bed was much more comfortable than I had thought it might be. And I let myself slip into the blissful world of unconsciousness, with the sweet knowledge of Emma being by my side, and the peace of knowing I had an old friend back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the update. Please remember to let me know what you think. And don't forget, I do have a tumblr account when people can reach me if they want to drop me any prompts or one-shot ideas. ' .com' feel free to come find me. I promise I don't bite. Until next time. Goodbye my lovelies.**


	14. Can't Remember To Forget You

**A/N – I now I haven't been keeping up on the updates, but I have been having a rough time personally, and just haven't been in the mind set to write much lately. Sorry. I hope this next chapter makes up for it. Enjoy. EMMA'S VIEW.**

Chapter 14: Can't Remember To Forget You

"_Fine by me. But for now, let's just lay here. It is surprisingly nice. I think it might have something to do with the fact that all the sheets smell of you already." She tried to hide her blush, but it was determined to show. I shut my eyes. Her bed was much more comfortable than I had thought it might be. And I let myself slip into the blissful world of unconsciousness, with the sweet knowledge of Emma being by my side, and the peace of knowing I had an old friend back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just so peaceful. So soothing. The feeling of having Regina next to me. The knowledge that she was near me. It sent my head spinning, but my heart had never felt calmer. I could happily lay here forever, and never have to move again. Turns out Regina had slightly different ideas.

"Emma. Emma wake up." I could feel her starting to move out of my grip. She moved my arm from her waist, and climbed up off the bed. "Emma come on. Get up!" I started to open my eyes. Though blurry, I could just about make out the panic on Regina's face.

"Regina, what's wrong?" I started sitting up on the bed, rubbing at my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Regina was pacing at the front of the bed. Something was clearly bothering her. "Regina. Calm down. Tell me what's up." She stopped dead, and faced me.

"It's not my birthday." At first that sounded slightly self-centred. And I really couldn't figure out what the issue was. "It's not my birthday anymore. I slept here all night." And suddenly what she was trying to tell me, hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped off the bed and moved round to where she was standing.

"Regina. It's alright. I'm sure your parents wouldn't have minded you being out for one night. And besides they didn't even call you, they probably think you just stayed at your friend's house. Which you did. Okay. There is nothing to freak over."

"They may not have called but the second I get home…" She stopped. She must have been thinking about what would happen. I still had yet to meet her parents, so I had no idea what they were like. But it couldn't be all bad, surely, if they didn't even call her. "I have to go." She picked up her bag, and slipped her shoes on. She was rushing for the door, when I grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Relax. Take a deep breath. I don't want you driving back to your house all panicked and ending up in a car accident." She smiled and released a breathy laugh. She still wasn't as calm as she should be. I leaned in and placed a soft, comforting kiss on her lips. She moaned into the kiss, and I couldn't help but pull back to laugh. "There she is."

"You know one of these days, that kiss of yours is going to kill me."

"Or make you happier than you have ever been before." We smiled at each other for a moment, before she placed a final kiss on my lips.

"Too late. Now I really do have to go. But thank you for the wonderful birthday." As he was about to leave, I noticed she was missing something.

"Hold on," I turned around to find what I was looking for, and found it at the foot of the bed. "You almost forgot this." I handed her the fairy tale book, and saw her eyes light up. I couldn't thank Ruby enough for helping me with deciding to get it.

"Thank you." She took the book from my hands, and stood in the doorway, once more. "I'll see you at school?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And she did leave this time. As she closed the door behind her, I collapsed back down in my bed. I thought about everything that had happened yesterday. Regina just made me so happy. And I made her happy. At least I thought I did. She seems happy when I see her. And all I ever want to do is spend time with her. And when we are apart, all I can do is think about her. No matter what, some part of me, wanted to always be with Regina. There was a knock at my door pulling me from my thoughts. I thought it might be Regina. She could have forgotten something. I pulled the door open, and my whole body deflated.

"Oh, don't look so enthusiastic to see me." Ruby came walking into the room, and sat down on the bed. I closed the door and turned to face her.

"Sorry, I was hoping you would be…"

"Regina? I thought as much. I passed her on my way up here. I take it you two had a good night." Her voice was hinting at something, and the wink she gave me told me exactly what she was referring to.

"Actually Ruby, we just went to sleep." Her jaw practically hit her chest. "Oh don't look so surprised. Not everyone is as sexually active as you." She just stared at me, with a happy little grin on her face. "What?"

"Do you realise how much you sound like Regina right now?"

"I do not."

"Oh no? 'Sexually active'. Two weeks ago you would have said something like, no one has as much sex as you. That girl is changing you. And who knows? It might even be for the better."

"Bitch."

"You have no idea." She got up from the bed, and started leading me downstairs. "Come on. Granny wants me to give you a quick intro to working here."

"Seriously? I haven't even had breakfast yet." She dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Get used to it. After working here all afternoon, it will take you a while to catch up on sleep. So you might be missing a few more breakfasts in the future. Now let's get going so we can get to school on time." She showed me round the kitchen. Told me what I needed to do, to prepare the orders. Showed me the back of the bar. Where all the drinks were. How you were meant to work the cashier machine. And all the other bits. And finally she handed me my uniform. A white top, red apron, and a black skirt. And instantly there was something wrong with this picture.

"Can't I just wear a pair of black trousers?"

"Afraid not. Girls wear skirts and boys wear trousers. Granny is a bit old fashioned like that. Honestly it isn't that bad. You'll get used to it after a couple of shifts." I sighed knowing there was no arguing when it came to what Granny said. Her decision was final, and disobeying was like signing your own death wish. So I took my uniform upstairs, ready for when I got back after school. Grabbed my bag, and waited for Ruby at the front door. After seeing Regina leaving this morning, something old me she wasn't coming back. So I gave Ruby a lift in today. It was really fun. We were gossiping for the whole car ride. Talking about anything and everything. Which was weird for me. Normally I don't talk about anything, but with Ruby, I couldn't seem to shut up. The ride was too short though. We arrived at the school, and parked up. I never really forgot where I parked, it was sort of hard to miss my car. So we made our way inside, and went our separate ways. I would see her again at the end of the day to take her home, and during some of our lessons, but other than that, I don't ever really see Ruby during the day.

I was making my way into my first lesson, and I hadn't yet seen Regina. It was Law, and Regina was meant meet me by my locker this morning, but she never showed. So I made my way into the class and found her already sitting at her desk. I took the seat next to her. She never looked up. It was like something was different about her.

"Regina?" She finally turned her head to look at me, and what was fear and panic was replaced with calm and thankfulness. "Regina, are you alright?" I placed my hand on her arm, and felt her shudder. When she relaxed once more, she placed her hand on mine. Her hands were cold. They were freezing, but it wasn't even a cold day. And she had at least two layers on, so there was no reason for her to be cold.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." Okay, something really wasn't right. She slept for well over 10 hours last night. There was no way she should be tired. Something happened when she went home this morning. She was freaking out about something, she was panicking about what her parents would say when she got home. Maybe they didn't react well.

"Regina, you know you can tell me if something was wrong." She simply nodded and looked down at the desk. She was hiding something, but maybe now wasn't the best time to try and talk about it. Tonight when we are alone might be a bit easier for her. I leant back into my own chair, and we got on with the lesson. Regina was very quiet. Not just to me, but in general. She didn't answer many questions, or talk to any of the guys at break time. And for the entire day, she just had something ringing in her mind. Something was weighing heavily on her thoughts, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it now. And I know what Regina is like. If she doesn't want to say something, best not to push it. So we went through the day in mostly silence. When the final bell rang, we stood at the front of the school, and I waited for Ruby to come and find us.

"Are we still on for tonight? We really need to get the psychology project done." Regina was ready to talk about anything. Probably anything to take her mind off of things.

"Uh yeah. Come round at about ten to seven, and we can head up when my shift ends. Just wait at the bar, and I'll come and get you when I'm done. Oh, and don't be surprised if you find I am half way to dying when I come get you. Ruby says the dinner shift can really kill you."

"It wouldn't surprise me. You forget, I have had jobs of my own in my life." Her lips started to spread across her face. And a smile appeared. She smiled for the first time today. And I realised how much I missed seeing her smile. I realised how happy seeing her smile made me. It was such a small thing, but it had such a big impact on me.

"You're smiling." He smile only grew wider.

"So?"

"Nothing, I just like to see you smiling. You have a nice smile." She started to blush, and I think she was glad to see Ruby coming towards us. Ruby saved her from any further embarrassment. Not that I was trying to make her blush, but it certainly was nice to see.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." "No." Regina and I said simultaneously. I was sort of wanting to make Regna blush just a little bit more. I guess Regina had other ideas in mind.

"Okay, whatever. You ready to go Emma? If we don't leave now we are gonna be late, and Granny will kill you for being late on your first day." I looked at Ruby, and even though she was being over dramatic, I could see the seriousness in her eyes. I had yet to see Granny's mean side, and something tells me it wasn't a side I wanted to see. I pulled the car keys from my pocket and handed them to Ruby.

"Go sit in the car, I'll be over in a second alright." She took the keys from my hand, and before walking away, she took a knowing glance between Regina and me. She finally headed over to the car and left me to speak with Regina in peace. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just haven't seemed yourself today. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong that might have upset you. I thought maybe…" She laid her finger on my lips to silence me.

"Don't you dare think, you ever did anything to make me upset. All the time I spend with you, are the happiest moments of my life. The time I think about when I'm going to sleep to give me sweet dreams. The time that makes me so happy, I feel like I'm not even on the earth anymore." She stopped and removed her hand. "You make me feel so much Emma. And it is for that reason, that I need you to know, you will never be able to hurt me. No matter what it is you do. I will always be yours." When she finally finished she leaned in to kiss me. My heart was already swelling from the love I could feel from Regina. I didn't even know what to say. She had just taken my breath away. A blast from a car horn made me and Regina jump back. Several more honks, and I could see Ruby was leaning over the seats, pressing the horn of my car. Window rolled down to yell through.

"Move your ass. I'm not being late because you want to play the white knight for your princess. Hurry up." She settled back into her seat, and silenced herself. I turned back to Regina, and could see the amusement plastered on her face.

"White Knight? I sort of like that nick name for you."

"Well then that would back you my princess to protect."

"I am no princes Emma." She placed her hands on her hips and held her head high. "I am a Queen. And an Evil one at that." She smiled, and it was so evil, so sinister. But at the same time, it looked so God damn sexy. I swear she could literally pull anything off. "Now go on. Before Ruby comes over here and drags you away. I'll see you tonight at ten to seven. Have fun at work." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. It was quick, but enough for me to want more. But before I could she had left and was already half way to her car. I made my way over to my car, and took my seat. Regina passed the front of my car as she drove away. She turned and smiled at me. She was so sweet, and I just loved everything about her.

"Would you please stop drooling over Regina, and get us back home. Seriously, the only reason I let you drive me in today was because I thought we would be back sooner. I might as well have walked to school this morning."

"Oh would you stop moaning." I turned to face Ruby, with a cheeky grin plastered on my features. I started the car and made a move back for Granny's. "We will be back with plenty of time to spare. Honestly, you worry too much."

"Only because I know what awaits us if we're late." She seemed almost terrified of something. And my guess was that something was Granny. I tried to put my foot down as much as possible to try and help Ruby relax. We had plenty of time, but I wasn't going to tempt fate and go slowly. We managed to make it back, with 5 minutes to spare. Just enough time to change, and get straight into it. Ruby was already started by the time I got back down from changing. She came over, handed me my tray, which had a notepad, pencil and a small jar on it.

"What's the jar for?"

"Tips. Now, get started. Go to any table, and just make sure everyone is happy. It is just you and me working, so just cover the whole floor, and don't take forever in getting the food. Got it? Good." She was rambling instructions off at a hundred miles an hour, but I think I got everything she said. She went off to continue waiting the tables. I went and placed my jar behind the bar, and got moving. I left my tray in the kitchen, ready for when I would need to use it. I walked out into the main room, and it wasn't overly busy, but there was enough business to keep me and Ruby moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Business started picking up around 6. The entire place was packed. And I hadn't been able to stop moving the entire evening. It wasn't made any easier with a skirt. I was never comfortable wearing then normally, but this skirt was skin tight, and shorter than shorts. So it made me extremely conscious as I was walking around. But I made due. Luckily, before I knew it, those glorious, bouncy brown locks came through the door, and I knew I was almost finished. Regina took her seat at the bar, like I told her too. She seemed happier than when I first saw her this morning. Like someone flipped a switch and everything had changed. I served my last customer, and went to the kitchen to tell Granny I was clocking out. It was five past seven, and I had no more customers to serve, so she had no reason to keep me any longer, thank god. I made my way out to pick up Regina, and found her at the far end of the bar.

"You ready to go?" I whispered from behind her. She turned in her seat and smirked up at me.

"You have no idea." I took her hand, and guided her up the stairs. We got into my room, and I closed the door behind us. She dumped her bag on the bed and came straight back to me. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a passionate, heated kiss. It was rough or messy, but there was so much feeling behind it. I could feel her hands starting to move lower, and round to rest on my ass. It was so nice, but so new at the same time. No one had ever really touched me. And Regina had such a gentle touch it made it seem all the sweeter. She pulled out of the kiss, and her eyes were filled with something more than lust. But there was no word to truly describe it. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit and watch you walk around in this tiny skirt, and know I had to keep my hands to myself? It is incredibly difficult."

"I wouldn't get too use to it. I never wear skirts. Not really my thing." She started making a pouty face, but never moved her hands from where she rested them.

"Ahhhh. That's too bad. I find skirts suit you perfectly. At least from my point of view they do."

"Of course you would say that. You just like the way I look in them."

"I'm pretty sure a few of the guys in the diner did to." I gagged at the thought of the men in the diner staring at my ass, but then Regina's grip tightened and it brought me straight back.

"You know the reason we're here is to do the psychology project. I'm sure this little interaction here would be perfect for how physical contact can distract the human mind." Her smirk grew even wider. She knew she had control over me. And she was using it completely to her advantage. She released her grip on me, and I was surprised at how much I missed her contact. She moved over to the bed where she had thrown her bag down, and pulled out her laptop out.

"Would you care to join me?" I slowly moved over to the bed and got out a note pad and pen. I didn't have my own laptop, and Ruby had her own homework to do, so I was stuck doing things the old fashioned way. As I looked at Regina, it kept bugging me that she had made such a strange turn around. I said to myself earlier that I would ask her what was wrong later. And I guess now, was later.

"Regina?" She looked up from her laptop, and directly at me. And suddenly I could feel my palms getting all sweaty, and I knew I was nervous about this. "Earlier today, you really weren't yourself." She started to turn solemn. She moved her laptop off her lap and to the side on the bed. "What was up with you? You really can tell me anything." She looked down at the bed, and I could see the tears beginning to swell in her eyes. And then suddenly, it was like the dam burst. Tears were spewing from her eyes, and I felt like crap for bringing it up. I moved round on the bed, and pulled Regina into a hug. Hopefully telling her everything was going to be alright. I stroked her hair, and held her close, giving her a sense of comfort. Just letting her know someone was here for her. I could feel her starting to pull away, so I let her go, and she looked straight at me.

"Oh god Emma. What am I doing?" And with that, my heart broke thinking that this would be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Okay so a bit of a cliff hanger for you there. Sorry again for not posting for so long. Updates won't be too frequent anymore as I am starting college, but I hope I won't keep you all waiting as long this time. Songs, last chapter was 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. This chapter is called 'Can't Remember To Forget You' by the amazing Shakira. Enjoy.**


End file.
